Emotionless Love
by SilverCrossesBurningRoses
Summary: Edward left Bella. A year later Edward came back to Forks only to find Charlie in a coma and Bella 'dead' Years later, the Cullens meet a mysterious coven in Italy,and things aren't right with Edward. BxE Post New Moon-when he left- R
1. Prologue

**

* * *

**

Emotionless Love

**Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own any of the Twilight books.**

* * *

**Prologue**

He said he didn't want me. He said he didn't love me. Months after that, I died. My love, my anger, my misery, all emotions died that day.

Then I was found, in the depths of my sadness, I was found. I was taken in, and counted as a person. I am able to stand on my own, able to keep myself up. I even found someone, my new light, my sanctuary. But no matter how many times I smile, deep down I knew it was not real. Deep down I can still feel the anger I have towards Edward. Because of Edward I can no longer hold and true emotions. So, I casted them away, others tell me I shouldn't, but what does it matter?

Hitomi Toudou, my "reborn" self, or as someone puts it in a simply term, my vampire self, either way, I was, I am still Isabella Marie Swan. Thing is, I've given up. I refuse to spend eternity wondering, hoping, and looking for something to fill this void in me. I've found that already but either way.....

It won't make me whole.

* * *

**SilverCrossesBurningRoses:**Hello thank you for reading the Prologue of my new fanfiction "Emotionless Love" This is an Bella x Edward fic. So whatever you read for the rest of this story please keep in mind that it is strictly a BELLA x EDWARD story.

Please give me your reviews and constructive criticism and I will update asap.


	2. Aro's Invite, Edwards Pain

**Emotionless Love**

_**Chapter One: Aro's Invite, Edwards Pain**_

Aro Volturi, head of the Volturi's, is celebrating his five-thousandth birthday. Most of the vampire population treats the Volturi as the "royal family" and Aro plays the king. So to celebrate his five-thousandth birthday he invites his closest acquaintances and covens. One coven he invited is the Toudou coven. The second-in-command coven and highly respected by the Volturis. The Toudou coven is an Japanese coven, located in Sapporo,Hokkaido. Another coven present at Aro's party are the Cullens.

"Carlisle my friend. Welcome" Aro greeted, arms wide.

"Yes thank you for the invite and thank you for letting all of us stay." Carlisle replied with his family close behind.

"And Happy Birthday to you." Esme said standing beside her husband.

" But of course my dear friends, please stay as long as you please" Aro said and motioned his guards to escort the Cullens to their temporary home.

When the Cullens were settling into their rooms Carlisle broke the silence, "Edward at least pretend that your somewhat thrilled to be here"

"How can I Carlisle?" replied Edward sitting in the farthest couch, completely lifeless, "How can I still alive when Bella is dead."

"Because she told you not to die" Rosalie snapped. Not even a snarl came out of Edward. It had been thirteen years since since Edward found out.

Flashback-Edward's POV- 13 years ago

One year, one year was my limit. I couldn't stand it anymore. I can't live without her. I can't breathe without Bella. I miss her. I yearn for her. I'm a hollow shell without her. I have to go back. Now.

It took me two days to arrive back in Forks, Washington. But as I ran through the town something wasn't right. I could smell Bella but her scent was mixed in with something else. Like a burnt kind of smell. Oh .Not Bella! She couldn't be....dead. No! I won't think that. But what scared me the most was I was right.

There I stood in front of the no longer Swan residence. It was gone. Burned to the ground. Nothing but ash and what looked like the furniture. Next thing I knew, I was half way to Forks General Hospital.

"Was any of the Swans admitted here?" I asked the nurse at the desk trying to keep calm. The women didn't even register my question. She kept thinking about my looks and hor breath-taking I am. I had no time for this and snarled under my breath snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, but only . Are you a realative?" She asked.

"Nephew" I answered walking off. I didn't need the room number, Charlie's scent was close by.

At a human pace I rushed to his room. I quietly opened the door only to hear the sound of beeping. I stood there staring at him, trying to sort through all the questions in my head. A nurse walked in and was startled by my silent presence.

"What happen to him." I asked loud enough for her to hear and quiet enough not to disturb Charlie.

"Chief Swan, poor man, came home to see his house in flames. He rushed in for his daughter but didn't make it"

"What do mean 'didn't make it'?" I felt the fear rising from the pit of my stomach.

"His daughter didn't survive the fire." The nurse let out a sad sigh, "Fire fighters didn't even find any of her remains. The chief has been in a coma for a month now. His daughter was loved by so many people, they even had a funeral for her with an empty casket."

I couldn't listen to the women no more. Immediately I walked out of the room. I can't believe that Bella is dead. I need proof, I need to see it to believe it. I ran to Forks cemetery and as I came closer I heard a faint thumping sound. Right then, in the back of my mind I kept hoping it would be Bellas heart beat.I picked up my pace and stopped a few feet away from her 'grave'

It wasn't her, yet my mind kept screaming that it would be her. I wanted to hug her, kiss her and drown myself in her scent. But this girl was different. She had jet black hair that reached to her waist and her back was facing me. She stood infront of Bellas grave.

"Edward Cullen?" she asked without glancing at me.

"Yes" I answered. She then slowly turned to face me. I have to admit, she was pretty. Her black hair was as dark as the night sky. She looked about five foot five maybe six. Her bangs were swept to the left side and her eyes were a dark hazel colour. She wore a white sweater and blue jeans with black boots.

" I see you've come to see my cousins grave, have you not?" she stated.

"Cousin?"

"Yeah, as in I'm Uncle Charlie's niece." she answered rolling her eyes. She then cleared to the left giving me a full view of the tomb stone.

'Isabella Marie Swan. Most beloved friend and daughter'

"So I guess you're the reason that drove her to suicide huh." this girl said to me in a matter-of-fact tone. I shot my eyes at her and stared deep into her relaxed face. I had stared into her eyes long enough to see my own reflection. My expression was smeared with fear and pain. I was thinking of all the moments I shared with my true love that I didn't even notice the girl walk past me. An envelop dropped in front of me. I knew that handwriting from anywhere. She considered it 'chicken scratch' writing but it was perfect to me. I hadn't noticed or even cared that the girl was still there. I opened the envelop inhaling whats left of Bella's scent. After reading her letter I couldn't stand no more and my knees gave way.

_Edward,_

_Don't Follow Me._

_Bella_

Those three words shattered me completely and I broke down in sobs.

**-End of Chapter-**

* * *

**SilverCrossesBurningRoses- **Well that's the end of chapter one, I know I left it like that but I had to end it somewhere, don't worry it won't be long til the next update so stay with me XD

As always, please review and give me your constructive criticism, no flames.


	3. New Acquaintances, New Discoveries

**Emotionless Love**

_**Chapter Two: New Acquaintances, New Discoveries**_

_Flashback-Edward's POV- 13 years ago-(continue)_

I couldn't believe what I was reading. Bella. _My_ Bella. Had told me in her letter not to follow her. Follow her where?

"To the past life." This girl answered who she proclaimed to be Bella's cousin. She looked at me as if I was asking these questions out loud. Without even standing, I started to ask her various questions. Luckily, she had the answers I was looking for. She had been visiting Bella and Charlie for a year now and she too came back to the house, seeing it in flames.

"I remember that same week she was writing that letter to you. I asked her why such harsh words and well....." I stood up and gave her pleading look, " well, she said that she didn't want to see you."

I guess I understood what Bella meant, but I didn't want to. How could she do this to me? Why couldn't she just live her life as I expected her to? How could she expect me to keep _living_ without her?

Moments later I realized that the girl was walking away, I didn't even ask for her name.

" Well, my job here is done. I'm going home." she said and disappeared into the trees. Frankly I didn't care what she did with herself. Bella is gone, the love of my life, no, my whole existence is gone. Worst, she tells me not to follow her in death. Had I really hurt her to such an extent?

I decided to go back to the house and check out the damage. The house was burned to the ground. Practically everything was gone. I searched through the debris only to find the stuff I had hidden away from Bella. The picture of us,which didn't burn completely, the plane tickets Carlisle and Esme gave her to visit Renee with which she'll never get to do and lastly the CD I made her. Which somehow survived. May I never play that song again. How can I? Bella won't be there to hear me play it. I miss her. I've missed her for that past year. I won't ever fall in love again. I can't. I won't. I will forever love Isabella Swan-even through death-

_-End of Flashback-_

14 Years Later

"Edward?" my adoptive sister Alice called.

"Yes" I answered snapping out of my thoughts. I looked around at my family faces and saw their miserable expressions. I can't bear to see them like this. I've got to get out of here. Because of my stupidity I let them suffer. And this is my punishment.

Alice's POV

"Edward wait a ---" Honestly, he can be such a child sometimes. Doesn't he know that we're all grieving too?

I lost my best friend, my sister. We lost a valuable member of our family. Esme treated Bella as one of her own. Every so often she would break down in sobs and Carlisle or Jasper would try and calm her but that rarely works.

And poor Jaz, its hard on him to keep all the emotions in check, let alone not feel responsible for what happen. That vision I had of Edward dry sobbing infron of...Bella's grave, I will never forget that vision.

Normal POV( In third person)

Aro, Marcus, Caius and all the guards were present for the arrival of the second largest coven, the Toudou coven.

"Akira my friend!! It is an honor to have you present for my birthday!!" Aro greeted with the traditional Japanese bow.

"Yes well its not everyday that you celebrate your five-thousandth birthday Aro" A tall man with auburn brown hair who looked like he was in his thirties responded. Akira Toudou, is the head of the Toudou coven and is highly respected for his gifts. Other than both covens being completely friendly to each other, truthfully the Volturis are very intimidated by Akira and his coven. Occupied by Akira were his eight guards, four of those eight guards are his most trusted and closest to him. The other four are mere understudies to the first four(names not really important)

" These must be your guards, am I not correct?" Aro asked eyeing the cloaked group.

"Yes and recently I have acquired a new addition to my guards, Hitomi." Akira introduced motioning to his left a medium size vampire wearing a light blue cloak covering everyone inch of her body leaving her mouth visible. To her left stood her partner in the same coloured cloak. To the right of Akira stood another pair of guards but in velvet red cloaks.

"I've already seen all of their faces"-he motioned to the other seven- "but may I have the honor of seeing Miss Hitomi's lovely face?" Aro smiled, perverted.

Her partner stepped in front of her and Akira blocked their view altogether, " I'm sorry Aro, but I was planning on keeping her identity secret til the night of your party, as a surprise." Akira answered.

"Akira-sama" called the vampire wearing the velvet red cloak and began whispering into his ear in fluent japanese. Akira nodded his head and the same vampire motioned something to the other four guards and all disappeared into the shadows.

"Is that Miss Lina's voice I recognize?" Aro asked.

The female turned her attention to Aro and gracefully lifted off her hood, " It had been a long time Aro-sama" Lina greeted bowing her head causing Aro to do the same in respect.

" Jane, be a good child and please escort the Toudou`s to their room" And the little vampire appeared and bowed her head.

As Jane walked in front of the coven when Hitomi spoke, "Sill weak from our last encounter Jane?"

Jane glared at her and let out a high pitch screech, causing everyone to flinch.

"Hitomi." Akira disciplined her in a serious tone and she immediately silenced herself.

Edward's POV

I couldn't stand being in the same room as my family. I couldn't bare to look at them and remember what I had put them through. What my stupidity did.

I needed air, though technically we vampires can't breathe but I just needed to get out. As I walked along the Volturi's home, I couldn't help but feel disgusted by being here. As I came closer to the end of the hallway I suddenly stopped and heard a familiar high pitch scream. Jane. God how that little vampire is frightening. I noticed a unfamiliar group of vampires were walking in the opposite direction. From what I`m guessing the tall man between the four was the head. I continued walking not even bothering to make eye contact with them but the moment they walked past me and I them it hit me like a rock, Freesia`s. I couldn`t help but stop and turned around. It couldn`t be. Is my mind playing tricks with me? No, its not possible. _She _is _dead, _right?

Normal POV

When the Toudous were settled into their temporary room and it was secure both inside and outside, the three remaining guards pulled off their hoods. Hitomi on the other hand was asked to keep her hood on for other purposes and personally she preferred to keep it on.

"Honestly, that Aro freaks the shit outta me" Lina stated, "Really, am I the _only_ one who is freaked out by that man or what!?"

" Its just you Lina" a tall, pale man who looks like he's in his twenties replied. He had dark chestnut brown hair and looked around six foot five.

" Well you know what Kaname? Technically you feel it too because you feel what I feel so there" Lina shot back sticking out her tongue.

"Very mature Lina" Hitomi said causing a harmony of laughter around the room.

**Two days Later**

Every coven and vampire were present for Aro's birthday and the celebration took place in a medival style ballroom, which looked about half the size of a football field.

Everyone was seated on a balcony peering down at a clearing where the entertainment entertained. The decor of Aro's party was red silk and silver table wear. The chandelier hanging down in the middle had a faint glow to it bringing out everyone's beautiful features. Soft music played in the background as everyone enjoyed the evening.

Aro's most important guests were seated in the same table as him and everyone else and their covens sat around him.( A/n picture a square opening looking down) To the left of Aro seated Akira and his two bodyguards standing behind him. And beside Akira seated Carlisle and Esme.

"You must be the famous Carlisle Cullen I've heard about" Akira said extending his hand as a greeting.

" I wouldn't say famous but yes I am, and you must be Akira. Aro had mentioned about your presence." Carlisle shook his hand politely. "This is my wife Esme."

" It is a pleasure to meet Mrs. Cullen." Akira bowed his head to her. "I've heard stories about your gifted coven Carlisle and I am very impressed by them, you use them as your guards?"

" This is where you are mistaken my friend. Those five are not my coven or bodyguards but my _children. _They are purely my family."

Akira stared at him in shock and collected himself, " Please forgive my rudeness, I hope I did not offend. I too treat my guards as my own." Akira apologized, " Carlisle, I've also heard that you and your family are _vegetarians, _is that true?"

"You've have heard correct, we prefer to feed on animals and I take it that you feed on those part of society?"

"In fact we do, you can't honestly expect the second-in-command coven to be vegetarian, what would others think? But that doesn't mean I don't have others in my coven who drink animal blood."

" Oh really? Are any of them present with you now that are like us?" Carlisle asked sounding very intrigued.

"Why my guard Hitomi is in fact a vegetarian, she only just joined a few years ago"Akira motioned for her to step forward, "Hitomi, please say hello to Carlisle Cullen and his wife."

In the shadows the girl known as Hitomi stepped out into the light dressed in her light blue cloak only revealing her pink lips, " Konbonwa (good evening) Cullen-sama" she greeted politely and bowed.

At the next table over, not far from the main table Edward and the other Cullens were seat along with the Toudou's. Edward wasn't paying attention to the conversations but staring blankly at nothing. Then, two thoughts he heard snapped him out of his boredom. One thought, was his adoptive father Carlisle and one was one he did not know of. If it had been a smaller room he would be able to pin point the person but there was at least over a thousand guests. ' This Hitomi really intrigues me a lot, I wonder if I could talk to her and ask some questions, certainly one of which why she covers herself up like that.' Because of that, Edward himself looked toward his direction and stared at the mysterious girl. Then he turned back his attention to the other thought. ' Damn it all, because of that poor excuse of a vampire here, she's been even more quiet.'

"Excuse me?" Edward blurted out forgetting where he's currently at. Everyone at the table turned their heads towards him.

"Is something the matter Cullen-san?" one of the guards in the velvet red cloak asked. Before Edward had a chance to answer Alice elbowed him in the gut ' What's the matter with you?' she thought.

" Sorry, I was just thinking." Edward answering glaring at Alice. All the Cullen siblings eyed the coven and all wondered why they hide their faces. They didn't want to ask but they all stared at Emmett, who was waiting for someone to say something so he could crack a joke.

"Since all of you are at the edge of your seats just _wondering_ why we wear these cloaks is because we wear it out of respect for our master. And since we don't know anyone here, we cover up. But since I know one of you I can let mine down." explained the same vampire in the velvet red cloak sitting beside her partner and Jasper looking across the table at Edward. A pair of olive tan hands with numerous rings on, swiftly and gracefully lifted off _her_ hood. Revealing _her _jet black hair and red eyes. In result causing Edward to gasped in shock.

" You...." he tried to spit out the words.

" Yo, been a long time hasn't it Edward?"

-**End of Chapter-**

* * *

**SilverCrossesBurningRoses- **Well that ends Chapter YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED. I just want to remind you that in this story there will some Japanese in it but fear not I will have the meaning of it in brackets.

If you have noticed the Toudou's address the Cullens differently, I will explain that. In Japan it is polite to address someone in different suffixes.

"-Sama/ -Dono" Is used when adressing someone of a higher rank (i.e King, Lord, etc)

"-San" Is used when addressing someone you've just met.

" -Kun, -Chan, or just name" Is used when you know the person and you're somewhat close to them.

**Please Review and give me your constructive criticism.**


	4. How Stupid People Can Be

**Emotionless Love**

_**Chapter Three: How Stupid Some People Can Be.**_

Normal POV (Third Person)

" Yo, been a long time hasn't it Edward?" asked the girl with long jet black and red eyes.

"Its you...how..." Edward gaped trying to complete a sentence.

"Its not 'you' it's Lina, considering you didn't ask for my name thirteen years ago" Lina corrected in a more annoyed tone.

" Thirteen years ago? Edward how do you know this girl?" Jasper asked feeling his confused emotion. Alice put her hand on his shoulder snapping him back to reality.

"She's...." he took a deep breath, "Bella's cousin" he answered still in daze.

"_Was_ Bella's cousin. Member? She's dead." Lina stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"How are you a vampire? You were still human back then" Edward asked

"Long story, too much detail, save that for another time" she brushed off looking away.

"You were Bella's cousin?" Alice asked still in shock.

"Baby cousin actually but yeah I was." she started, " I was with her the when she, well killed herself" Lina said while staring at Edward with a displeased look.

"What was Bella like, when we left?" Emmett asked curious about his no longer little sisters life.

"A wreck. Like someone kept stabbing her with a hot knife over and over again. She seemed so, dead. It was hard to cheer her up. I remember one time I took her to this Italian restaurant I was curious of trying and in the middle of dinner, she started crying say _his_ name again and again." Lina empathized "his" as in Edward.

'The restaurant we first went to...' Edward though feeling the sadness flow through him again, but worst.

"So we made her miserable? It was because of us..." Alice said cracking, almost on the verge of breaking down in dry sobs. Jasper wrapped his arm around her trying to calm her but couldn't do it too well because of the guilt he was feeling.

" Um, Alice was it?" Lina asked waiting for her nod, " I wouldn't blame yourself cause technically you're not to blame. Truthfully, the one to blame is that--"

"Lina." A male voice called at her cutting her off. She turned her head and looked at her partner dressed in the same coloured cloak and quickly shut herself up.

" Sorry, went a bit overboard there" she apologized.

Edward's POV

I couldn't agree more with her. I am to blame for Bella's death. I shouldn't have told her my feelings in the first place, I shouldn't have stayed in Forks. And because of that decision, it caused her death.

" What ever happen to Charlie?" I had completely forgotten about Charlie, how much he'll hate me now for what I've done to his daughter.

"Uncle Charlie eventually woke up from his coma, got out and years later he remarried and died a happy old man" Lina explained Charlie's life in one sentence. Yeah, bet he hated me til the very end for killing his daughter.

'Edward stop beating yourself up' I heard in Jasper's mind. He was sending me calm waves to help me relax. What could I say? 'Oh don't worry, I don't blame myself at all for the death of my only true love' Yeah, right.

Normal POV

As the party went on, Aro stood up and gently tapped on his glass calling upon everyone's attention. " Everyone, thank you for attending my five-thousandth birthday, it makes me feel like an eight year-old _human _child again" he joked making some chuckle at his joke, "Now lets bring on the gifts!" he shouted like a child on Christmas.

As vampires were presenting their gifts starting from the end of the room, Akira sensed something and straighten up in his chair.

"Hitomi, Van." he called his guards.

" Yes Akira-sama" both answered their master in unison.

"It seems we have some visitors coming from the east, and I'd hate for them to ruin the party. Hitomi, you and Lina will investigate this problem and if necessary, exterminate it." he ordered.

Before she could respond Carlisle couldn't help but cut in, "Perhaps my family could lend some assistance in this matter Akira." he offered

" Oh? What kind of assistance are we talking about?" Akira asked arching his thick eyebrows in interest.

"My son and daughter, Edward and Alice perhaps." he offered and said loud enough for them to hear and look up. " You see, my son Edward can hears one's thoughts and my daughter Alice and predict the outcome of ones plans."

"Are you sure about this Carlisle-san?"

"If it prevents unnecessary killing then yes, and they don't seem to mind either." he said getting their approval.

"Alright then, but I will still have two of my guards and other back up for protection, in case things get out of hand." And Akira motioned for Hitomi to do as ordered.

Before she was able to walk away, her partner caught her wrist.

"Daijoubou(Its ok)" she reassured him and gracefully drifted toward the table where that others sat.

"Honestly, why now of all times?" Lina complained getting up and putting on her hood. Hitomi quietly said something into Lina's ear and in result, made her stare wide-eyed at Edward and Alice, "_You're_ coming too!?"

"Yup." Edward answered getting up. Alice looked at Jasper and they shared a heartfelt moment, staring into each others eyes. ' You better make sure she comes back unharmed Edward or I'll harm you, just worst.' Jasper threaten looking at Edward.

"Don't worry, I'll protect her but not in the over protective way you do it." Edward retaliated.

Lina looked at her partner and slid off her silver ring on her left hand, dropping it into his hand, " I'll be back for that later, better not lose it" she giggled and walked to Hitomi.

As all four vampire swiftly left the ballroom they rushed to the exit. Once all of them reached outside Lina threw two grey cloaks at them. Before they had a chance to ask she answered, " Our scents are on it, it will keep you guys safe"

"Safe from what?" Alice asked.

"Just safe and from confusion, just leave it at that please." Lina responded. Both females darted off east with Alice and Edward behind.

"Hitomi, I think its about time to call Kuro and Luna, just so we're ready" Lina informed. Hitomi nodded and took a deep breath and let out a high-pitch whistle.

' Kuro...and....Luna?' Alice and Edward both thought.

As the four were coming to the out-shirts of Italy Lina and Hitomi fell back to run right beside Edward and Alice. Edward looked at Alice and noticed that she was having a vision. He read into her mind and both of them came to a complete stop. Edward stood in front of Alice in a half-crouch ready to jump when a flash of blue appeared in front of him.

" Matte Kudasai (Please wait)" Hitomi said stopping him.

"What the hell? Does she not know whats here?!" Alice protested.

"Yes she knows whats here because she was the one who called them in the first place" Lina answered.

"Them?" Edward questioned not letting his eye wonder off the guard. Hitomi started walking toward the middle of the clearing when Edward was about to stop her. But Hitomi kept walking and Lina told him not to stop her.

Hitomi stood there staring into the direction everyone was facing and stared into the darkness of the trees. "Kinasai(come)" she called into the shadows. Out came tw large wolves walking towards her. The largest wolf, who was about half the size of Emmett, had dark midnight blue fur and had a 'x' shape scar on its chest. The small, leaner looking wolf had a rusty brown colour and had a blood red earing on its left ear. Both wolves stopped a foot away from Hitomi and started growling.

" Yamete Kuro, Luna. Watashi no Hitomi.(Stop that Kuro,Luna. Its me, Hitomi)" Hitomi said stretching her out her hand allowing her scent to blow towards them. Both wolves inhaled her scent and stepped closer to her.

Edward's POV

What the hell? Why isn't this girl defending herself?! I've never seen such wolves at such a size. Last time I've seen werewolves was at the LaPush reserve years ago.

And there's that scent again, freesia's. How is it every time this Hitomi is around I smell Bella? Its just a coincidence . This has nothing to do with that girl whatsoever. Bella hates me, she hates me to a point where she doesn't even want to see me in the after life.

'What the hell?!? She's letting them _sniff her_!?!' I heard Alice scream in her head. ' There's something strange about these wolves Edward, and I can't even see into anyone's future since we arrived!!'

Its strange how these wolves aren't attacking her, their obeying everything she says, like she's their master. Then Lina pushed past me arms wide open. Great, why not just give them a damn 'eat me' sign to shine over their heads.

" Yo Kuro-chan, Luna-chan, hisashiburi~ (long time no see)" Lina greeted them so...casually. How is it shes _ok_ with this? These wolves simply bow their heads in respect. _Normal _wolves would be attacking them now, yet these two were so tamed.

"Ok guys listen up, we got a few unwelcome guests coming and the Cullens-" she motioned towards myself and Alice, " - are being kind enough to lead us some assistance." Lina stated as if we were a burden, " So your job is to keep safe and unharmed. If we go into a fight, protect them. No matter what kind of situation, don't let them leave your side or fight." Lina commanded them. Then she looked at the two of us, " Understood, Alice, Edward?"

We silently nodded and the Wolves start to shift towards us very cautiously and stared at us. The blue wolf looked at me with such intense eyes. Anger and hatred was portrayed across its face. I couldn't help but feel that if I let this wolf protect me he would kill me later.

"Oh chill out Edward Kuro won't hurt you." Lina said and at that very same moment, the wolf growled at me. Wonderful, I'm being 'protected' by a wolf that wants to rip my head off.

" Yamero Kuro (Cut it out)" Hitomi scolded in the background and the giant wolf stood upright.

The rusty brown looking wolf walked towards us very cautiously as if _we're _going to attack. As it stood there right there in front of us, I heard Hitomi let out a sigh and cursed that I couldn't read her mind. Why is it I can't? The only person that I couldn't read their mind was....Bella's. The wolf came closer to me and started sniffing me. I looked into its eyes and it had the same coloured eyes as Bella's, I literally almost melted at the site of its chocolate brown eyes. It reminded me of Bella so much it pained me. God, how I loved her chocolate orbs. I think the wolf felt my pain because it inched closer to mean and its eyes soften. It titled its head and let its tongue roll out. What am I suppose to do? The dark blue wolf stepped closer and released a quiet yet frightening growl.

" Kuro, Luna" Hitomi called and they returned to her.

"Well now," Lina said stretching her arms in the air, " lets put you two to work. Now Edward I want you to close your eyes and concentrate on a 200-mile radius and tell me if you hear anything weird. Alice, try and see if anyone suspicious looking is planning an attack or something."

I closed my eyes and concentrated on all the thoughts around me. I just realized, I can't hear Lina's thoughts either. Something about the Toudou's boggles my mind. Especially that Hitomi, everything about her is so....secretive. Every time she's around I get this faint scent of Bella. Lina fully translates what she's saying but I can clearing understand whats she saying. But that's not the point. If it wasn't for Lina I wouldn't of notice Hitomi at all, she really seems like a ghost. And she...no, I have to concentrate on whats at task first.

' Find them.....'

' The coloured cloaks.....'

Bingo. " There's nine of them." I started off looking at Alice, her face confused, almost frustrated,

" They keep changing their mind, first they decide to split up and then they don't damn it all!"

Normal POV

"Good job" Lina commented grinning.

"Lina." Her partner called looking straight ahead into the shadows.

The tanned vampire sniffed the air and frowned, " _Her _again?" she whined shifting her weight to her right and placing her hand on her hip. Hitomi took a step forward growling louder and louder as the 'un-invited guests' came within seeing distance.

" Edward. Alice. Stand perfectly still and remember what I told you." Lina warned them in a lifeless tone. Both wolves positioned themselves forming a 'V' like shape around the Cullens. Luna protecting Alice and Kuro protecting Edward.

"Aww, you can actually afford to come here to see me?" Lina said sarcasticly into the shadows of the trees.

"For you, no. For that bastard of a boyfriend of yours, anything." A female voice responded. Out stepped a women, about five foot four in size with long red hair. The moonlight highlighted her cream, pale skin and following behind her was eight bulky vampires. Each one had dark purple bags under their eyes and were ready to feed in an instant.

"Hey, hey, last time I checked he is _mine_" Lina responded in a more harsher tone.

" What, you can't share Lina?" the female spat with heavy sarcasm. And Hitomi snarled stepping forward.

" _I. Don't. Share _._Alexis_." Lina stated angrily stopping Hitomi.

The female glanced over to where the wolves were and looked at me, "Oh whats this? Don't tell me _you _of all people have allies." Alexis faked her shocked expression.

"Leave them out of this Alexis" Hitomi curse in Japanese (my translations aren't that good only some small phrases will be in jap)

"Is little Hitomi-chan getting angry now?" The red head mocked, "Then there is some emotion in you"

'What the hell? _We _can actually help and yet they make us just stand here and do nothing! As if their treating us like, like humans!' Alice yelled into Edward's mind.

"They asked us not to interfere, and we agreed on that Alice" Edward responded staring at Hitomi's back.

From where he was standing he could hear their conversation but couldn't see Lina's or Hitomi's expressions.

"Enough chit-chat" Lina declared running towards Alexis. Two of Alexis' back-up jumped in front of her and Lina easily swept them away with a flick of her long slender finger. She then waved her arms about and the ground shifted at her will. It formed a mouth and engulfed the two attackers. A loud high pitch keen was heard and the ground shifted back into place. Alexis clapped and positioned herself into a crouch, "good job, what other magic tricks do you got?" and she lugged herself at Lina. Lina evaded her attack and created three large balls of soil and threw them at her. In result to that Alexis dodged two and destroyed the other.

" Have we improved our reflexes Lexi?"

"Ha. You haven't seen anything yet" Alexis threaten appearing behind the guard and started a physical combat.

Alice's POV

This is pissing the living life's out of me!! Its freakin' nine against two and yet here we are forbidden to help. Damn these wolves, the moment I even flinch this big brown fluff looks at me!!

And that Hitomi girl, she has freakin' four vampires on her case and she's not even calling for help!! What is wrong with these people?!

'Edward we can't just stand here, we have to do _something_" I screamed into my dear brothers head.

" You think this isn't hard on me too Alice? But we gave our word and even if we wanted to, do you honestly think _these_ two will let us pass?" Edward titled his head at the two giant fluffs.

Edward's POV

"- But we gave our word and even if we wanted to, do you honestly think _these_two will let us pass?" I said to my very angry sister. She really hates the fact that she can't see or do anything. And I agree. That Hitomi has four man surrounding her. Just by looking at her wolves you can tell they want to jump out and help. The blue wolf is just inching to find a reason to jump out and help his master.

Then I heard Alice gasped, she was having a vision. One of the vampires that was hiding in the trees and is going to attack Hitomi from behind. Shit. I can't let that happen!!

Normal POV

As the vampire descended from the shadows of the trees, Edward screamed, " Watch out!" and he started running towards the girl only to be flung back by Luna. Kuro beat him to the chase and ripped the vampire to shreds before it even touched her.

Meanwhile, Lina was still going at it with Alexis and couldn't seem to get far enough to use her gift without Alexis so to her. 'Damnit, Hitomi's getting ganged up on' she thought with worry and was trying to devise a plan to get her enough time away from Alexis to help her partner. 'Ok, there nine of them, two are in the ground, Kuro just killed one and Hitomi still has the four on her....wait, wheres the last one?!'

"Its a set up!" Lina screamed and Hitomi immediately understood. The moment Kuro broke out from Luna to help his master, the other vampire came flying out of the trees towards Edward, teeth bared. Luna whined deciding if she should help Edward, and risk Alice's safety.

"Go! Go help Edward!! Why aren't you listening to me mutt!! I SAID GO!!" Alice screamed at the confused wolf and pushed it.

" Shit" Hitomi muttered and dashed toward Edward. She ran faster than anyone there and the way things turned out it almost felt like someone pressed the slow motion button. The moment the vampire was a foot away from Edward Hitomi grabbed his collar and threw him at Luna's direction. Then a loud ripping noise was heard.

"HITOMI!"

**-End of Chapter-**

* * *

**SilverCrossesBurningRoses-**Yes once AGAIN I left it hanging but honestly I had to end it somewhere. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I kind of left some hints on profiles of characters and some on featured chapters. I also want to thank everyone who reviewed, it makes me happy that you all like my ideas :)

Before I end off I just want to suggest to everyone to read '**The Cullen Brother's Host club**' By . In my opinion its a really good fanfic and I hope you guys read it too :)

Same as always, constructive criticism, no flames.


	5. Surprise

**Emotionless Love**

_**Chapter Four: Surprise**_

"HITOMI!" Lina screamed.

During the battle between the Toudous, and Cullens, the enemy, Alexis had set a trap that involved Edward getting hurt. Lina had figured out the trap and at the very same moment a vampire had lugged itself to Edward's direction. The vampire had not touched Edward but in doing so hit Hitomi instead. The vampire ripped her cloak revealing her long brown hair and three deep slash marks on her right arm. Immediately, Kuro – her companion and wolf- disposed of the attacker and shielded his master.

" Edward, are you ok?" Alice asked helping her brother to his feet.

"She pushed me...I didn't even hear him coming" Edward mumbled in state of shock.

'Shit I have to help her!' Lina screamed in her mind. Then because Lina was distracted Alexis took the opportunity and landed a blow into Lina's stomach.

"Don't get distracted Lina, its not very polite." Alexis said smirking. Lina growled furiously at her and waved her arms. A huge gust of wind flung the red head to a tree and branches wrapped around Alexis in a tight hold.

"Hows that for polite, aren't you so relieved that I don't play nice lex?" Lina shot back. The four remaining vampire stood there, confused on what they have to do. They returned to their leader and stared at her.

"Don't just stand there, kill them!" Alexis screamed. Before they ran off she shouted again, " wait, let me down first!!" and two stayed behind.

"Hitomi!" Lina shouted running to her partner's side, " Daijoubu ka?!( Are you ok?!)" she exclaimed examining her wound. Hitomi pulled away and held onto her arm.

" Daijoubu desu(I'm alright)" she said standing behind Kuro. The large animal whimpered and eyed his masters wound. She patted his head and whispered to him to return to Luna. She sighed and looked down at her situation. She made an attempt to cover her arm with the remainder of her cloak.

The two vampire were coming straight at both girls snarling.

"Ha, I get left, you get right" Lina chuckled and both guards sprinted off.

Edward's POV

I got in the way, she got hurt. I didn't even notice that other vampire behind me.

I saw that she had three deep slashes marks on her right arm. I couldn't help but feel a pang of pain in my heart. Never had I ever felt anything in my heart not since Bella was alive. I barely know this women and yet she effects me so much. Then I saw it. Her brown hair. The same brown hair Bella had. No! Bellas not alive. There's a million girls in the world who have brown hair, its just a coincidence.

I watched as both Lina and Hitomi ran straight to the two attackers. It seemed like both girls were dancing. Both jumped into the air and took both of them out, as if they were mear bugs. I looked back at the tree Lina pinned the women to and realized that she was free. The two men stood in front of her, but they didn't seem to be paying attention, their eyes looked, lifeless.

Lina and Hitomi stood in front of us and both sides glared at each other.

"You still want to continue Alexis?" Lina threaten, " I warned you about leaving those two out of this but look what you did. I don't like it when people don't listen to me Alexis, it pisses me off. Especially when you hurt my comrade."

" Tsk. Well I was never one to listen, you of all people should know that. Mark my words, I will kill that man Lina. Count on it" The women warned and disappeared into the shadows.

Lina looked at Hitomi with worry in her eyes. " Are you sure you're alright? We should have Kame take a look at it."

"Hai (Yeah)" Hitomi answered holding her arm. Once both wolves decided it was safe Kuro immediately rushed to Hitomi's side.

The Toudou guard sighed and turned around to face Alice and Edward, " You guys alright? Edward?"

"Uh, yeah I'm fine" I knew that part of that was a lie. Physically I was fine, mentally I was a confused wreak.

Normal POV

" We should head back now" Alice suggested staring at Hitomi's arm.

" Yeah. If I'm correct, it should be our turn to present the gift to Aro" Lina responded. All four started off back to Volterra.

As they were running, Edward caught up to Hitomi's speed and ran beside her. She didn't even turn her head to acknowledge him.

" Are you ok?" he asked staring at her arm. She gave him no answer. He moved to touch her shoulder but she jumped away from him.

" Sawaranaide(Don't touch me)" she snarled in a threatening tone.

"Look, I was stupid I admit it, but please just let me apol-"

"Damare (shut up)" she growled. And she slowed her pace and ran in between Kuro and Luna.

All of them arrived back at Volterra to be greeted by Jasper and Lina's partner.

Alice jumped to his side and hugged him, " Are you two alright?" he asked not removing his gaze from her.

"Yeah. They wouldn't let us do anything. It was very frustrating" she reassured him.

He looked at his fickle brother, "Edward?"

"She's right, _we're_not hurt." he said looking over at Hitomi and Lina.

"Ne, Kaname can you heal up Hitomi. She got injured during the fight." Lina pointed to her.

"How hurt are you Hitomi?" he asked removing his velvet red hood revealing his dark brown hair and red eyes. Hitomi lifted her cloak showing the three slashes. She turned her head away as the male rested his hand onto the wound. His hand glowed and when he lifted it up, it was completely healed, no scars. Alice gasped and looked at the no longer wound.

" He possesses a healing gift?" she aliced astounded.

"Yup, Kaname can heal any type of wound. And he's like him too" Lina pointed to Jasper.

"What?" All three asked in unison.

"I'm an empath too." Kaname said smiling.

"Really?" Jasper asked very intrigued by his new empath buddy.

"Wait, you have two gifts?" Edward questioned.

"Most of us do, but we'll explain that another time. Its Akira-sama's turn to present his gift to Aro-sama." Kaname sad and lead all of them back to the ballroom.

When they walked in, Akira and the rest of the Cullens were standing together waiting.

" You came just in time, I was getting worried." Akira said to them, " Is everything taken care of?"

" Hai Akira-sama" both girls answered. He scanned both of them and stopped at Hitomi's arm.

"Are you alright Hitomi?"

" Hai, daijoubu desu(Yes I'm alright)" she replied bowing her head.

" I'm glad, now hurry up and get ready" Akira ordered.

Both girls disappeared and everyone else returned to their seats.

" Are you hurt dear?" Esme asked eyeing her son's dirty cloths.

"No mom, just got flung around a bit." he answered.

Akira then walked over to Aro's seat and stood beside him and cleared his throat to gather everyones attention.

" My, is it already time for your gift Akira?" Aro mused, excited.

" Yes well my gift is more of a performance. As you may remember, I told you that I would reveal my Hitomi's lovely identity and talents." Akira reminded.

At Edward's table, Lina returned to her seat with a triumph smile. She leaned over to Edward and whispered into his ear.

Edward's POV

" You'll _love _this Eddie." she said to me. Love what? This isn't my birthday, I don't even remember the last time I celebrated my birthday. Even if I did I wouldn't get my wish. I wouldn't get back Bella. I miss her. I want to hold her in my arms again. I want to lie in bed with her and watch her sleep. I _want_ her. I'm such an idiot. I thought what I was doing was best for her. But I was wrong and in the end....

" You know, this is the first and most likely the last time she'll do this"

Do what? Why is she so excited about Akira's gift to Aro? Then I stared down to the opening and noticed Hitomi standing in the clearing with the other members who had instruments. She's going preform something. I better start listening to Akira now.

"-And now I will reveal my lovely Hitomi's talent and beauty." Akira ended his opening and motioning everyone's attention down below where the entertainers were at.

Then a spotlight was shone on her and everyone's eyes were on her and her alone. Gracefully, she slowly lifted off her hood. Then it hit me like a bullet. That smell. Freesia's. Then I saw her face. Chocolate brown hair, features of an angel, and her golden eyes.

"Bella." I gasped. She's not dead-well technically she is but you get it- but she's a vampire. She's one of us. No, how could she? Anything but this.

Lina giggled at my expression, "Told you~"

Normal POV

All the Cullens stared at Bella and Aro noticed. He lifted his hand and paused everything and stood up. He looked at Hitomi and then looked at the Cullens.

"Dearest Hitomi, you are such a beautiful flower, by any chance, do you know the Cullen's?" he asked purely eyeing Edward.

"We've come across each other sometime time ago but I barely know them personally." she answered not once looking at them.

He shifted his gaze back to her and sat back down, " I see, then you may continue." he brushed off.

She bowed and announced in a clear voice, " This song has been dedicated to you Aro-sama, - Wheel of Dawn-" Then the vampires around her started playing, starting off with the guitar.

_Shaded by trees, calling out to the wind, I'm lying face down crying_

_I saw a version of myself I didn't even recognize_

_On this guitar I'm playing the melody of someone who's passed on._

_A star falls in the grief of someone who'll never be seen again_

_Please don't go, no matter how much you scream,_

_all it will do is quietly stir these orange petals_

_Saved on my soft brows,_

_I send the memories in my palm far away_

_An eternal farewell as I keep strumming  
_

_The heart of a child clinging to a gentle hand_

_The blazing wheels cast it off and continue on_

_On this guitar I'm playing, the grief of someone who's passed on_

_The strings in my heart being plucked at violently._

_In pure white unstained by sorrow_

_the orange petals stirred in a summer shadow_

_Even if my soft brow is lost_

_I'll cross over the far off, red-stained sand_

_The rhythm of farewell_

_Braided into my memories_, _on the ever-turning earth,_

_there is something sprouting in my remembrance_

Then the spotlight on Hitomi shone brighter and she started playing the violin. Her hair sparkled in the light highlighting her beautiful brown locks. Everyone present was captured by her tune and beauty.

_Sending off the dawn's carriage_

_Those orange petals are stirring somewhere even now_

_The peaceful daybreak I one saw_

_Until it is placed in my hands once more_

_please don't let the light go out_

_The wheels are turning_

The song ended and Hitomi slowly opened her eyes and stared out into the crowd around her. Everyone rose from their seats and started applauding. Even Aro rose from his seat and clapped.

" That was beautiful Hitomi, if I could cry I would" Aro complimented, " Thank you Akira for such a wonderful gift. Does that mean I get to keep her?"

Akira chuckled darkly, " The song was your gift Aro, not my guard" he answered. Aro eyed him and let it slid.

"Thank you everyone for attending this joyous event and I bid you goodnight." Aro said and glided out of the room. Soon after everyone else left the room leaving Akira, his guards and the Cullens. Hitomi returned to Akira's side and standing beside her was her partner is the same coloured cloak.(Who is yet to be revealed)

"Good job Hitomi, it was magnificant" Akira complimented patting her on the shoulder.

" Itsudemo (Anytime) Akira-sama" Hitomi or rather Bella answered.

"Yeah~ Good job _Bella, _who knew you had it in you to preform like that." Lina said standing beside her with a stupid smile on her face.

" Damare, baka (shut up, idiot)"

"Bella?" Alice called in her high soprano voice.

Bella sighed and turned around to face them, "Hello"

**-End of Chapter-**

* * *

**SilverCrossesBurningRoses-**Yeah I have such a bad habit of leaving things like that. I like to keep people on their toes BUT since its Christmas I thought I would update another chapter.

Anyhoots this may seem shorter compared to chapter three but I had to end this somewhere. The song used in this chapter is a translation from a Japanese song and I thought I would used the English lyrics of it cause I liked it. If you want to hear the Japanese version of it and hear the violin part of it, its called "Wheel of Destiny/Dawn"(depends on where you download it from) and its from Gundam Seed Destiny.

So as usual, constructive criticism, no flames & Merry Christmas. I'll probably update again before New Years. Thank you everyone who reviewed.


	6. The Present Stings, But the Past Kills

**Emotionless Love**

_**Chapter Five: The Present Stings, But The Past Kills.**_

"Hello." Bella, now a vampire greeted.

"Bella, how, why.." Alice stumbled to say but couldn't find the right words.

"I prefer to be called Hitomi, Bella Swan died some time ago." she corrected in an harsh tone. Before either of them could say anything else Carlisle cut,

"Akira, did you know of this?"

"Yes I did." The Toudou head responded.

"Then why the hell--" Edward growled stepping forward when Bella stepped in front of Akira, her eyes blazing black with fury.

" Don't you _dare_ raise your voice at him." she threatened

"Bella whats wrong with you?" Edward asked, almost pleaded. Bella completely ignored his question and turned to her master,

" Shall we head back to our room and pack for departure Akira-sama?"

"Actually, we have to wait a bit. I've invited the Cullens to come stay with is back in Hokkaido." He said looking at Carlisle, "Right Carlisle-san?"

Carlisle smiled and put his arm around Esme's waist, " Of course, I looked forward to talking to you more about you opinions on certain topics."

"Really?!" both Lina and Alice squeaked, "Yay!"

"Then we will meet you in the front in about an hour?" Akira asked.

"Yes."

As Akira was walking away Bella clicked her teeth and followed behind Akira not saying goodbye to any of the Cullens. As everyone split up, Lina stayed behind, grinning.

"Why didn't you say anything about this?" Edward asked Lina, pissed off at the fact that she lied.

"Hey, first of all don't you take your anger out on me because your _ex-girlfriend_ just threatened you and second, you never asked, just assumed." she snapped.

Edward snarled at her and Jasper had to restrain him, before he does something he'll regret.

"Yeah you calm him down, and once he's calm down enough to talk to people I'll tell you what happen." Lina said and disappeared into the shadows.

"Edward dear, please calm down." Esme pleaded hugging her son.

"She's not dead Esme, Bella's alive. She's a vampire....one of us..." Edward said over and over.

"So? Shouldn't you be glad she's one of us, its not nice to call the kettle black Edward." Rosalie cut in. Edward snapped his head around to her and glared.

"Calm down," Carlisle stepped in between them, " We have a lot of time to find out the whole story, right now we need to pack to leave."

So eveyone did as they were told and returned to their rooms to pack

Edward's POV

I finished packing and decided to take a walk for the last time in this dreaded place. I have to say I'm glad that we're leaving. But thats not the point. Whats important is Bella's not dead. A big rock had just been lifted off my chest but, was replaced my a heavier one. Then I realized, it Bella was Hitomi the whole time, then I cause her injury and those wolves, she was their is just too much to grasp. Why didn't she say anything to me? Or to anyone in the family?

I was about to turn the corner when I heard these two voices and stopped before I was noticed.

"You said you would be ok," A male scolded.

"Well that wasn't true after all was it, _Van_" The female, which was Bella's responded.

"If I knew you planning on getting hurt I wouldn't of asked."

"Well its not _my_ fault that someone got in the way, I don't understand how some people can't just listen and stay put." Bella snapped back obviously meaning me. It suddenly got quiet and I so I check to see if they had left. I peeked around the corner, and anger flared in me. They were _kissing_. The boy looked about six foot five and had short black hair. I wanted so badly to rip them apart from each other. But, shouldn't I be happy that Bella moved on? Screw that, it would of been different if she was still human but that she no longer is.

" It really pisses me off that people have the nerve to peep on someone's romantic time." growled the male and I realized me was talking about me.

"Not my fault there's peeping toms in Italy, just come out Edward." I stepped around the corner, head down like a child being caught for eating cookies before dinner. When I looked up that bastard had his arm around Bella's waist.

"You know him?" the boy asked her.

She sighed, god how good it felt to hear her again, " Apparently." she answered, "Edward, Van. Van, Edward." she introduced and turned back around, leaving.

" Bella please wait a second." I called behind her.

She pause and slightly turned around, "No" and she continued walking away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV

It was almost dawn and the Toudous' and Cullens were loading their luggage into the cars for departure to the airport. Carlisle,Esme,Alice and Jasper were all riding in the rental Mercedes and Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward all rod in a jeep. Akira's guards all rode in a silver Honda and the others rode in a red Honda.

"Why are you coming in _our_ car?" Edward asked watching Lina climb into the jeep.

She smiled and said, "You might get lost"

After everyone settled into their cars they drove off to the airport. " So why are you really here Lina?" Edward annoyed.

"What? So you don't want to know what happen to Be fourteen years ago?"

"You tagged along to tell a useless story?" Rosalie snapped up front with Emmett.

"Oh shut up blondie, no one cares about you opinion. If you want to listen, then be my guest listen, if not, then go stare in a mirror or something." Lina snapped back. She cursed under her breathe and turned back to the road.

"Why are you choosing now of all times to tell me?" Edward asked completely ignoring the cat fight.

"Cause if I told you in front of her she'd probably rip my head off" Lina shuddered at the thought, "And she doesn't joke either"

"Well get on with it would you!? I want to know!" Emmett hollered.

Lina chuckled patting him on the shoulder to calm down.

_Flashback-_Lina's POV-_ 13 years, 6 months ago-_

When I was little I used to come to visit my uncle here in Forks, Washington. But I haven't been back here in a long time so I hope he doesn't get mad at me for not visiting.

Its been forever since I drove down Forks. Honestly, when are they going to remodel the place? But I guess that's it charm. Good thing I kept the spare key he gave long time ago. I miss Uncle Charlie, how much can I bet myself that he didn't change much? Beer, sports game, sleep, work etc. And by the looks of it, he's not home. But then again I didn't call. Since when did Uncle Charlie have that red truck there? Its kind of ugly....

"Uncle Charlie?" I called aloud stepping into the kitchen, "Hellooo.."

"Someone there?" I heard a voice call from the stairs.

"Uncle Charlie?" I called again turning the corner. I couldn't believe it, it's cousin Bella. But I wouldn't of recognized her if it wasn't for her brown hair. For someone I haven't seen in over seven years, she looked like hell. "Bella?"

"Um yes and you are?"

"Oh I guess you wouldn't remember me,"

"Mm, no I'm sorry I don't think I do." she apologized not even looking up.

"Its me Lina, your cousin. When I used to always come visit you would be here and we hung out at LaPush with some other kids." _Now_ she looks up, and stared at me face for a few seconds.

"Lina? Lina! I'm sorry I didn't recognize you, its been so long" she said.

" Yeah don't worry about it, it was a long time ago, over seven years" So we hugged and did that normal family stuff and went into the living room to relax and chat.

" Be, no offence but you look like that living dead. What happen?" I asked plopping in Uncle Charlie's old crusty chair. Hey I might even win my bet...to myself....

So we spent the whole afternoon, me listening to her story from the moment Aunt Renee got remarried to the point where this Edward guy left her, and even if I've known her for a few hours I could really tell she loved him.

"Aw Bella, I'm so sorry you had to go through that" I whispered hugging my cousin.

"What am I to do Lina? It feels like half of myself is gone. He said he didn't love me. Like I was his rag doll to play with." she sobbed hugging her knees to her chest.

"Well, I can't say I know how you feel because frankly, I don't. But if he thinks that doing this is the best for you then he's obviously an idiot."

I let her cry it out and we talked more about random stuff, school, home anything to get her mid off this guy. From all that crying she's been doing for the past three months finally took a toll on her and she fell asleep. And from the way she's looking now she needed it. So I quietly got up off the couch and covered her up with a blanket.

I went into the kitchen and started to prepare for dinner. It's been so long since I've eaten food. Considering my _condition_. I opened the fridge and found some chicken and veggies. 'Stir fry night!' I exclaimed in my head.

When I was taking the rice off the stove I heard a car pull up to the driveway and I peeked out the window. Damn Uncle Charlie aged.

"Bella?" he called, tired from work as sheriff. I heard the floor boards squeak as he walked toward the kitchen. When he was close enough I popped my head out,

"Remember me?" I said sweetly smiling at him.

"Lina! My god child you nearly gave me a heart attack" Uncle Charlie jumped, engulfing me in a hug.

"Yeah well if you lay off the steak then you wouldn't have to worry about something like that. Sorry its been a long time since I've visited you, forgive me?" I asked pulling that sweet innocent girl act.

"Of course hon! Where have you been til now?" he asked taking a seat in his chair.

" I'll tell you when Bella wakes up, I made chicken stir fry if you're ok with that." I said getting the table set.

"Where is she? I'll go wake her up" Charlie offered.

"Thanks she fell asleep on the couch in the living room" I answered placing the chicken stir fry in the middle of the table.

" Oh you cooked Lina, why didn't you wake me up to do it?" Bella mumbled, still half asleep stumbling into the room.

"No its fine. Its been a _long_ time since I've cooked, and you need the sleep."

" So, what have you been up to these past what, seven years?" Uncle Charlie asked scooping some of the stir fry.

"Hmm, nothing to exciting, moved to Japan, high school, boyfriends, y'know the usual" I said eating a spoonful of my awesome stir fry. I have to admit, for not having a reason to cook or eat for that matter, I still have it in me. Why is it so quiet? I looked up at their faces and both of them went pale. One dropped his fork and the other was forgetting to chew her food. Ew.

"You moved....to Japan?!" Uncle Charlie hollered.

"Yeah why?"

"Lina, do you not hear what you're saying? You moved to Japan, that's big" Bella said trying to calm down Charlie.

"Lina dear, it must of cost you a fortune to travel here." Charlie said giving my that cheap, sad look.

"Chill out Uncle Charlie, I _wanted_to come back to America to visit my uncle, and because of that I get to bond with my cousin again. For whats thats worth, who cares about costs."

"Alright then, if you say so" Charlie grumbled, embarrassed.

After dinner, Bella helped me get my luggage into the house and upstairs into the guest bedroom.

"I'll shower first and then we can talk more" she said to me grabbing her toiletries.

"Cool." Now I could this chance to talk to Uncle Charlie alone.

He was sitting in his couch watching a baseball game, _I win_ and I chuckled under my breath, "Hey Uncle Charlie, can I ask you a few things about Bella's past relationship with this Edward?"

"Sure kid, what do you want to know?" he asked turning down the tv a bit.

"She loved him?"

"Too much, she was, _infatuated_ with him."

"He loved her?"

"You would think so, but then again he left her, all alone in the forest too" Charlie growled angrily.

"He left her in the forest?"

"Yeah, I had to assemble a search team together, luckily one of the LaPush boys, Sam Uley, found her. Lina, I'll tell you this, when I mean Bella was a wreak, I mean she was a car wreak"

"I see...poor Be. The moment I walked in the door and saw her I though I was seeing a ghost. Has she been eating and sleeping properly?"

"For a whole no, but then she snapped out of it, but I think it was worst Lina. She was a zombie for Christ's sake. She woke up, made breakfast, went to school, went to work, came home, made dinner and she did that over and over again. Like she was obligated to do these things. She hasn't hung out with anyone since that time and every time I think of what that boy did to her, I just wanna-" and he cut himself off clutching the chair handle, " Lina I know you've guys just started bonding again but please, _please_ try and cheer her up. She's completely shut herself out of life." Uncle Charlie begged.

"I'm insulted that you even had to ask Uncle Charlie" Of course I would help her, she's my family. Hell, even if I was a complete stranger to her and saw her on the street looking like that I would force myself to help her, "Don't worry Uncle, I've got this one cover, you can stand down for a while" I said getting up and patting him on the shoulder.

"Thanks kiddo" he said just in time when half time was over.

"Lina?" Bella called upstairs.

"Yeah I'm coming" I answered leaving him to his game. Cause god knows you don't disturb men and their games....

So both Bella and I spent the rest of night talking about girl stuff, mostly about my boyfriend back in Japan. It came to around one o'clock in the morning and we called it in.

The next day I forced Bella out of the house-literally- and made her take a drive with me in my rental mini-cooper.

"Lina I don't think I'm up for this" she complained as I drove.

"Oh come one Be, you've been cooped up in that house for ages I wouldn't be surprise if there was mold growing on you. Time to get out. Plus as you may have noticed physically,I don't take ' no' for an answer."

So we ended up shopping for the day and she was really starting to cheer up, like she was getting back colour in her cheeks. It came around five o'clock and we were getting hungry.

"Oh let's go into this restaurant!" I exclaimed swinging the car into a u-turn and parking right in front of this Italian restaurant. I can't even remember when I last had Italian.

The waiter wasn't that bad looking either. He had tanned skin, almost similar to mine, but lighter. Bella didn't look too into this restaurant but then again, she didn't look too into anything today....

"Hi, I'm Austin and I will be your server for this evening. What can I get you two lovely ladies?" he asked oh-so politely.

"Hmm, I'll have the shrimp carbonara and a sprite" I ordered and looked over at Bella, who spaced out completely.

"Madam?" the waiter asked.

"Oh she'll have the -" and I quickly scanned the menu, "- the mushroom ravioli and coke"

"Comin' right up" he smiled and walked away.

"Bella? Whats the matter?" I said waving my hand across her face.

"Oh, uh sorry I guess I spaced out a bit" she said looking back at the menu, "So what are you having?" she asked scanning the menu

"Bit late there Be, I already ordered for both of us"

"Sorry." she apologize. There it is again, that torn, abandon expression.

"You really didn't like today did you?" I guessed.

"No its not like that I-" and then Austin our server, served us our food and drinks. She quietly gasped at what I had ordered for her. I guess I shouldn't of ordered that.

"Do you not like what I ordered?"

"No, well, its just-" and then she started tearing up, "- this was the very same dish I ordered when I was here with, Edward"

"You really loved him." I said as a fact.

Her brown hair fell forward and she stared down at her lap, " Yes"

"And yet he left you...."

"He said he didn't love me Lina," she choked out, " He told me that he would stay with me forever, protect me, but he lied, I guess he got sick of me. Who can blame him? He must of realize what a idiot I was, and how weak I am. Someone as beautiful as him should never go out with someone as ugly as me"

"What a load of bullshit" I spat out, " Be, I'm sure numerous people told you this, but considering how thick headed you are you wouldn't listen. But how can you believe you're ugly? Honestly, you've got to stop that. Have you _ever_ looked into a mirror?"

"What am I to do Lina? Everywhere I go it reminds me of him, this damn food reminds me of him." she said viciously stabbing the ravioli.

"Bella." I said leaning forward, "You said that everywhere you go it reminds you of Edward right?" and she nodded her head wipping her tears away with the napkin, " Then come move in with me."

She started at me as if I was some crazy person doing back flips. I decided I should start my food before it gets cold and let my proposal sink into her thick brain.

"Move to-" she gasped, "-to Japan?"

"Yup" I said popping the 'p' while eating my carbonara, which is really good.

"Lina I don't know. Thats a big move, what about Charlie?"

"Bella, Charlie's not completely cooking impaired, he can survive you know. And I'm not making you decide on this spot, just think about it."

She nodded her head and we continued on with a our dinner. After we ordered something for Charlie we trugged on home.

When Monday came along I was stuck here reading on the couch. Bella was at school and Charlie was at work. It was really sunny today and it was shining through the curtain and onto me. 'Shit, I'm turning back' I thought staring at my sparkling arm. So I got up and grabbed phone and keys.

I drove as fast as I could and was coming up to the edge of Forks. Then I jumped at the sound of my phone's ring tone.

"Are you starting to change back?"

"Yeah I am" I answered knowing who I was talking to.

"What are you going to do? You left the meds here" the voice asked me in a very worried tone.

"Nothing, with my skin colour people won't notice. And I can hunt before I encounter anyone."

"Fine. I miss you. Hurry up and come home" the voice whined.

"Yes I know you do Kaname, but I'll be back soon." And I hung up. Since I was turning back into my original form I had to stop and let my body fully change back. So I pulled over to the side of the road and closed my eyes.

Three hours later, I was back to _normal_. My heart wasn't beating, and I could no longer feel any heat. I was a vampire again.

I felt my he burning in my throat and I knew I had sustain it before I go back to Bella and Charlie's. I stepped out of my black BMW ( yes I am no longer using a rental) and took a big whiff of un-needed air. There a herd of elk not more than five miles from here. There was no way in hell I was going to hunt a human not when I have to go home to two humans, not risking _that_.

As I was closing in on my prey, I caught a faint but very familiar scent. There were other vampires here. So I followed it, by the smell of it, it was a large group. I later came upon an out-dated but homey looking house.

"Hello?" I called stepping through the house. If they don't live here then whats the harm entering it? But vampires have lived here, though the smell is faint-meaning they've moved- there was another scent. A human scent. So I followed the scent to one room. I opened the door revealing numerous amounts of music, a couch, and a beautiful view of the forest. This room had human scent all over it. Meaning, this human knew of these vampires, and either, they left making sure this person had no harm coming to them or they kill he/she. Then my hunger got to me. Now I really have to eat.

About two hours later I felt full almost sloshy meaning I can go back now. I arrived back at my car and looked at my cell, five missed calls from Uncle Charlie. Ah, I'm in trouble. Good thing they won't notice my eye colour _too_ much. Remind me to thank Maria when I get back home for changing my human eye colour.

So as I parked up in the driveway, there Uncle Charlie was, standing on the porch, annoyed as hell. I glanced at the clock before I exited the car, 10pm. Damn. I'm in deep trouble now. When I got close enough to see his face he was as red as a tomato. And he wouldn't let me in until he's done scolding me.

"Where have you been Lina?" he asked _trying_ to be calm.

"Went for a drive" I said innocently.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"10pm?"

"Exactly, you shouldn't be out so late Lina!" he yelled.

"Uncle Charlie calm down, I'm a big girl and its not like I'm hurt."

"Your seventeen for heaven's sake! You could of gotten kidnapped or something!"

"Yes, yes I apologize, wont happen again, scouts honor" I said pushing my way into the house avoiding physical contact with him and my arm.

Then as I was taking off my shoes I smelt it. That human scent in that house was Bella!!

" Ì'm going to sleep now, night Uncle Charlie" I said walking up the stairs. "Bella?" I called before entering her room.

"Yeah come in" she answered. I opened the door to find her lying on her stomach, reading _Wuthering Heights._ "What's up?" she asked _trying_to hide her tear stained expression, wonderful, she was crying _again._

"Oh nothing, just wanted to chat, you know, since I got in trouble with Uncle Charlie and all" I said casually.

"What'd you do?"

"I went for a long drive, and I came upon this house outside of town. Deep into the forest even." I turned around and eyed her expression. Nothing.

"I see" she brushed off. Oh so you want to play it that way huh.

"So where did Edward live?"

"Outside of For-" and she stopped knowing what I was expecting.

"_Really?_ I did not know that. So you never told me what his last name was."

She quietly gulped, "Cullen."

Cullen?! _The _Cullens?! I've heard of them being a vegetarian coven but I never knew that they lived _here._ So that means...Bella dated.....Bella dated a vampire!?

"Why all of sudden are you asking?" she asked eyeing me suspiciously. _Crap,_ what do I say?

"In case I come upon that name in Japan, you know to steer girls away."

"Liar" she accused, "Tell me the truth Lina" she demanded.

See, if only she wasn't my older cousin I wouldn't have to answer her..Fine, I give up, might as well tell her since I'm asking her to move in with me. "Bella, do you know what Edward is?" I said squatting down on the floor in front of her.

"He's a human Lina, what else can he be?"

"Hm, no. He's not just a _human boy_, he's something else." I started watching her carefully, " You see Be, there are different type of _species_ in the world. What I mean is-"

"I know" she said

"Know what Bella?"

"I know what Edward is"

"I need to hear it out loud Bella"

"He's a-" she gulped, "-a vampire"

"So you knew?" Trying to sound a bit surprised.

"Yes."

"And yet you still stayed with him?"

Then the waterworks started again, "Yeah" then I pieced it together. He left her for her own safety and a shot to a happy, _normal_life. God, he's a dumbass.

"Wait Lina," she sniffed, "how do you know about Edward?"

"Well how else am I able to tell he's a vampire?"

"You're a....vampire?" she asked, afraid to know the answer she's going to

"Yeah I am."

**-End of Chapter-**

* * *

**SilverCrossesBurningRoses-**Ok let me say this first, this is my longest chapter yet, feel very happy everyone. Now, by this chapter I think most of you realize I always leave things short, cliffhangers you call them. I **do not**do these on purpose, I really needed to end the chapter and there seemed like a perfect spot. Originally I wanted to fit the whole flashback in this chapter but I failed to....I will probably update again on Sunday, if you all review then I will. xP

Btw, Happy New Year.

**Please Review and leave constructive criticism, no flames**


	7. Time to Act

**Emotionless Love**

_**Chapter Six: Time To Act**_

_Flashback-13 years, 6 months ago- Lina's POV_

"You're a vampire?" My cousin Isabella asked turning pale.

"Yeah I am." I answered, waiting for it to sink into her brain.

"When? Who? How?" she asked leaning forward each question she asked.

"My, my ex-best friend did it" I said letting my bangs cover my sadness at the miserable memory, "long story"

"So what do you, you know"

"Yes and no, depends on where I am, and what I'm in the mood for" I say, Bella was taking this pretty coolly. She really loved this guy to not really care about the major details. They from the corner of my eye I noticed that she had a crescent moon scar on her wrist, "Did Edward bite you?" I asked rising from the floor and sitting beside her on the bed and pointing at her wrist.

She stared down at her scar and lightly brushed her fingers across it, "Yeah, but it was to stop the venom from spreading. Another vampire bit me."

"I see. Well then, since I'm busted I guess I'll have to kill you." Bella's face dropped and she turned white, "I was joking, _joking!_ I just wanted to see _some_ type of reaction out of you." And in return, that earned me a slap on the arm. Didn't feel a thing.

"That wasn't funny Lina!" Bella yelled. Then we both stared at each other and burst out in laughter.

"What are you girls doing exactly?" Charlie said through the door.

"Nothing dad, Lina's being an idiot that's all" Bella giggled opening the door.

"I'm not the one who's slow Be" I joked winking at Uncle Charlie telling him everything is a-okay.

"Alright then, just don't go to bed too late girls" he said and turned around walking towards his room.

"Good night" we both said in unison and the moment she closed the door we continued to giggle.

One Month Later

"I've decided." Bella said stopping at the porch. We had just came back from the mall and supermarket and Charlie wasn't due home for a couple of hours.

"Decided what?" I asked walking past her and opening the door to put the groceries away.

"I've decided to move with you to Japan" I dropped the bag in my hand and turned around and stared at her with wide eyes.

"Are you sure Bella? I mean, even you said that that's a big change"

"Lina, I can't stand being here. I realize that if I stay here I'll stay miserable. I hate the fact that in the back of my mind I still hope that Edward will come back. I simply hate it."

"Or that you hate Edward?" I said picking up the bag and walking towards the kitchen. She followed me in and started to unpack the bags as I took a seat. I gave her a couple of minutes to think about her answer and I knew she thought it over when she took a deep breath.

"Yes. I hate that fact that I love him."

"And?"

"What do you mean 'and '?" she eyed me and just left the food there and took a seat in front of me.

"Bella, you're my cousin, what makes you think that I won't know that you have more to say. So continue"

She turned her head to avoid eye contact. Jesus Christ she's going to cry. So instead, she took another deep breath and stared down at the table, " I hate that even though he said he didn't love me, I didn't believe it. It kills me everyday that everywhere I go it reminds me of him. It angers me even more that he couldn't ask me for my opinion or just tell me the real problem, so we can some how fix it. He said he wanted to make me happy and yet he decides on everything that he feels is best for _me_. Like my opinion didn't matter. As if I was some breakable china doll. It saddens me that he would do something as stupid as leave me. He honestly believe that if he's not around I have a shot of becoming _normal_. I hate it. _I hate it_."

And to my surprise she didn't start crying, it was the opposite. She folded her hand into a fist from punching something. I get it. As much as she loves him, she hates him. So I guess it was a good idea that I asked her to come. "So basically you hate the fact that you feel so much anger and sadness for Edward. Am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Ok then, we'll leave after we kill you." and I chuckle at her confused expression, " We're going to stage your death."

So Charlie came home and Bella was getting dinner on the table, I decided to take this time to call home and tell them the news and later on when Charlie's watching television then we'll devise a plan. Operation: Kill Bella. Honestly, I've honestly got to stop watching action movies.

"I've got to call home, I'll only be a moment" I said to them in the kitchen and walked out onto the porch. I pressed speed dial and she answered at the first ring.

"Lina, its been a while since you called. How's everything going at home?" The cheerful voice on the other line said.

"Fine Maria, thanks for asking. Hey, is Akira-sama there?"

"If you wanted to talk to him why didn't you call him on his cell?" she huffed.

"Because one, he doesn't use it. Two, you're _always_ with him. So please hand him the phone." and the line went quiet for a fraction of a second.

"Hello Lina." my master greeted.

"Good evening Akira-sama, I hope I'm not bothering you now but I wanted to ask you permission to bring my cousin Isabella home, to join us."

"May I know the reason why?" he asked

"She's been through some relationship problems and I invited her."

"Lina, if she's suffering from her boyfriend leaving her something like that's not a goo-"

"He's not just a _boyfriend_, Akira-sama" I hinted

" Oh, does she really want to _join_?"

"Well I haven't asked her that, I just invited her and I thought I'd leave that for you to ask."

" Very well then, do you need anything else?"

"Yeah. Would you get fussy if I ask Maria to come meet me here? You see, we're going to stage her death and I need Maria to give her an identity change. So I'll need one of those passports in my room."

He sighed and I chuckle ,' Of course he would mind' I thought to myself.

"Hang on."

"Yes yes! I'd love to come and do it!!" Maria exclaimed very excitedly on the phone.

"Heh. Thanks Maria. I'll call you two days before I need you to come." And the line went dead.

I walked back in and joined them to 'eat' dinner. Good thing Bella knew that I was a vampire _before_ I had to continue swallowing that garbage.

After we cleaned up, it so happen that Charlie was going to Billy's to watch a basketball game. How I love how things go smoothly for me. It annoys me how things become such a hassle then they already are.

"Are you sure you girls will be alright? You sure you don't want to come?" he asked with worry plastered across his face.

"Uncle Charlie, we'll be fine. What harm can happen? We've got two perfectly wooden baseball bats- _'and a vampire'_- what can possibly go wrong?" I chuckled at my thought.

"Yeah dad, and we're both exhausted from shopping. So it'd be best if we stayed here."

Charlie didn't seem to pleased about it but he let it go and went out the door, "See you guys later" and he pulled away in his cruiser.

Both of us went into Bella's bedroom and sat down to devise the plan. "So Be, got any deaths in mine?" I half-joked.

"How about, jumping off a cliff?" she asked

I shook my head, "Then I have to go into the water and save you before you _actually_ drown. Too much of a hassle." "We need something that won't give people hope that you're going to come back alive. Something that implies that you're gone and never coming back." I explained.

Then she really started thinking. She furrowed her brows and titled her head down to the floor. Then it kind of hit me. If, _if _that Edward comes back then we're going to have make this _really_ convincing. I wonder how Bella will feel if we spill a bit of her blood to make really real. Worth a shot.

"I got it." she answered, " We burn down this house. To the ground" and then she had this creepy looking smile on her face.

"And what brought this sudden idea?"

"Edward was always in my room at night, so why not burn the most important memory?"

"Its a good idea and all Be but, what about Charlie? Or that Jacob kid? He's _very _fond of you."

"Jacob I can take care of that myself don't worry about that part. Charlie....his part will just fall into play thats all." Wow, when Bella said she was sick of this place, she really meant it too to go to such extremes. But then again, who am I one to talk?

"Cools, well we better decide a date soon because I got a friend coming here to make some _adjustments_ to you and I want her here two days before the 'incident'"

"Fine, it will be one week from today. Next week Friday. That gives me enough time to smooth out things with Jacob and others."

"Cool, I'll call her now and tell her."

**Two days before **

I went to the airport to meet Maria while Bella was taking care of 'business' with Jacob. I was waiting at the gate when I saw a short women about five foot one with silver blonde hair.

"Maria" I called out to her and walked over to the gate.

"Hisashiburi(Long Time) Lina." Maria greeted me with a hug.

"It wasn't that long Maria."

"Tell that to the moping Kaname back home"

"Aww I miss him too. Now come on, we're running on a schedule." and we drove off to Forks.

As we drove up I noticed Bella's truck was in the driveway. "Bella?" I called walking into the house with Maria behind me.

"Does she know?" Maria whispered low enough for a vampire to hear.

"Yeah she does."

"I'm upstairs" she shouted from her room.

I opened the door to find her drying her hair, fresh out of the shower. "Done with Jacob?" Even though I can clearly smell him all over her. Just what _exactly_ did she do?

"Yup, don't need to worry about him." And she turned around and gasped at Maria beside me.

"Hello, my name is Maria, it is very nice to meet Isabella-san" Maria greeted and extended her hand out to her.

"Like wise, but you can just call me Bella."

"Bella, Maria is just like me but she has powers that will help us in our plan she can-"

"I can change people's appearances into another identity" Maria cut me off, "Since Lina informed me of your plan it is necessary that you take on another person's form."

"So let's get with the plan now then since Maria is with us" Bella urged.

"No Be, we have to do this according to the plan. I just brought Maria here first so we could test change you."

"Yes Bella-san, I never actually done this to a human so I want to make sure nothing goes wrong, and that nothing happens to you." The petite vampire reassured.

"Fine." Bella sighed

After we were done with preparations Maria went to book a hotel room and Charlie called to say that he had to stay longer at the station. I had left Bella by herself to rethink some things before we move onto the plan tomorrow.

"Bella?" I asked opening the door to check on her.

"Yeah I'm right here" and she was sitting at her desk writing something. I peeked over her shoulder,

" 'Don't follow me' ?" I read out loud, "Who are you writing that to?"

"Edward. In case he comes back while I'm 'gone'"

"What makes you think he's going to come back? And if he does, how exactly are you giving that to him?"

"I don't, but _if _he does I don't want him going to kill himself something and I'm not giving it to him, you are. You're going to be stuck here for a while anyways since Charlie's going to need some moral support."

"What?? Are you serious Bella? So I have to _stay_ here and wait for some idiot to come back? Which we're not exactly sure that he is." I whined like a child.

"You don't have to wait long Lina, just wait a while and if he doesn't show then you can leave. But I'm leaving with Maria."

"Fine!" Honestly, why do I get the crappy jobs of the plans???

So the next morning was the day we put this plan into action. Charlie had gone to work and Maria was waiting at her hotel for us to and I were packing some of her clothes for the airplane trip. I had set the gasoline tanks downstairs and was standing with Bella in her room for the last time. I quickly ran downstairs and came back up with one of the gasoline tanks.

"Any second thoughts Bella?"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "No way in hell Lina. I'm tired of all this. I'm tired of all these emotions. Lets burn this place to the ground"

Then I took her hand and sliced it open with a knife I brought up from the kitchen. "Ow Lina what the hell?!" she screeched clenching her hand.

"Evidence that you _died._" I pointed out. She nodded and started to wipe her blood on anything she could find. Then went outside her room and made hand prints on the railing. When Maria came to pick up Bella she also changed her outlook.

"Good Bye Charlie. Good bye Forks. Good bye Isabella Swan." Bella said quietly to herself. And she and Maria drove off to the hotel to wait for me.

_-End of Flashback-_

Normal POV

"And then Charlie came home, found the place in flames and ran in to find Bella. Since he couldn't make it, he collapsed from too much smoke and later ended up in a coma." Lina finished off staring at Edward.

"Bella did _all_ that?" Emmett asked astounded.

"With help of yours truly" Lina added.

"Then?" Edward asked.

"Well that I can't exactly tell you" The olive tanned vampire responded.

"Why not? You certainly told us everything else" Rose said.

"Cause we're here you dumb blonde." Lina snapped.

Everyone were waiting in the front of the airport and Emmett's car was the last to arrive. "What took you guys so long?" Carlisle asked helping Lina unpack the luggage.

"I got them lost" Lina chuckled.

"Again Lina?" Akira asked sighing.

"Gomen ne(Sorry) Akira-sama, I have bad direction skills." Lina apologized resuming her spot beside Kaname.

"Shall we go?" Akira asked Carlisle and Esme. They both nodded and everyone was directed to the plane.

"Um Akira, aren't we going the wrong way? The gates are over there" Alice pointed out following everyone with Jasper beside her.

"Do not worry Alice, we have our own plane. I could never bother myself with taking planes with humans." Akira answered chuckling.

Everyone was assembled on the plane and took off almost immediately. In the front part of the plane, Carlisle, Esme, Akira, Kaname, Jasper and the other four guards were seated together discussing matters and getting to know each other more. On the other half of the plane Bella, Van, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Lina were seated. Lina was getting to know Alice and Emmett more and Rosalie was listening to her ipod. Bella and Van were sitting together quietly talking.

"Van?" Kaname called stepping through the curtain looking for him.

"Nanika atta?(What's up?)" Van answered looking up.

"Carlisle-sama would like to discuss your opinion on some subjects" Kaname explained. Van nodded and squeezed Bella's hand and went to everyone else. Edward noticed Bella sitting alone and decided to used that chance to talk to her.

"May I join you?" he asked politely looking down at her. She was reading a book titled, 'Malice Box'(For people of a mature age[16-up] I suggest this book) and didn't look at him.

"Personally no, but since you're a guest to Akira-sama I can't refuse." she answered. Edward sat down beside her and leaned his head under her hood.

"Why are you avoiding me?" he asked trying to find some type of emotion in her eyes.

"I am not avoiding you _Cullen-sama_. I have my obligations to do and I intend to do them." she answered, monotone.

"Is that man part of your obligations?"

"No he is not. I _choose_ to be with him."

"Bella why-"

"Its Hitomi, Cullen-sama"

"Damnit Bella stop calling me-"

"I believe you're in my seat, Edward-sama." Van interrupted standing over him eyeing him dangerously. Edward eyed him back and snarled under his breathe. Everyone in the plane heard and dashed in to see what was going on.

Carlisle stepped in between Edward and Van and put his hand on his son's shoulder. '_Don't do this here Edward. We are guests.'_Carlisle thought.

"Is something the matter? Hitomi?" Akira asked standing behind Van putting a hand on his shoulder to back away. Bella stood up and walked over to her partner. "No Akira-sama, Van just came to get me to join you." Akira nodded his head and walked back to his seat with Bella following him closely.

Jasper came beside Edward and sent a wave of calmness through him. Edward muttered a thanks and went back to his seat.

Eight hours later they arrived in Tokyo, Japan.

"Now we have to take a smaller plane to Hokkaido." Akira explained, "We live in Hokkaido because of its climate and that we can manipulate it."

"Manipulate?" Carlisle questioned.

"That is where I come in." Lina stepped up, "I can manipulate the elements" Lina stated proudly keeping her head high.

"Elements?" Esme gasped. Lina slowly opened her hand and on each finger an element appeared. Water-Fire-Earth-Wind-Lighting.

"And since we vampires can't be in sunlight, I change the weather so its cloudy and overcast. Just like For-" and she stopped and looked at Bella.

"Thats certainly interesting Lina" Carlisle complimented. Lina smiled and bowed her head.

"Akira-sama?" Bella called slightly turning to look at him, "Ikimashou ka?(Shall we go?)"

"Yes we should " As everyone arrived at Sapporo's airport, they were greeted at the front by a short women with silver blond hair with red tips at the end. She wore a leather black jacket and dark blue apple buttom jeans.

"About time you guys arrived" the women joked walking toward Akira and his guards, "Good to see you Akira, how was it?"

The Toudou leader's eyes soften and he smiled at the small vampire, "It was good, could of been better but that would be just asking for too much. Its good to back home, Maria."

"Welcome back, Hitomi-chan, Lina-chan, minna-san(everyone)" Maria smiled and stopped at the Cullens, "You must be the guests Akira invited, my name is Maria, pleasure" she greeted to everyone.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Maria. I am Carlisle, my wife, Esme. My sons, Emmett, Jasper and Edward. My daughters, Alice and Rosalie." Carlisle introduced. Maria stepped forward shaking Esme's hand.

"What a wonderful family you have."

"Why thank you, and I presume you're Akira's wife?" Esme asked her with curiosity.

Maria laughed, like wind chimes blowing in the wind, "Oh no I'm not, I'm just friend. We're just close because we work together in the rehab and he helps me with my experiments."

Edward eyed Akira from the left and noticed that he was looking away, sadden as she said that. _He's in love with her and she doesn't even know it._ He thought.

"Rehab?" Rosalie asked.

"Why don't we talk about this in the car, people are getting suspicious that we're just talking out here." Lina cut in motioning to the cars.

"Oh right. Hitomi-chan, Van-kun. Here are your keys." Maria said throwing two pairs of keys at them. As everyone decided who would ride with who, Edward was eyeing Bella's movements as she walked behind the cars. When he peered around the large vans, he saw a pair of black and silver motorcycles.

"You're _driving _that?" Edward asked Bella but receive no answer. He watched her climb onto the bike and before she turned it on he grabbed her arm, "Bella thats too dangerous!" he yelled causing everyone to turn around and watch.

"Let me go Cullen-sama." she politely asked.

"No, not until you get off that dangerous contraption. And stop calling me that."

"Edward," Akira called from the car, "let go of Hitomi and get in the car. Her and Van drive separately for my protection." _And before she rips your arm off. She doesn't fancy people touching her so much. _He said into his mind. Edward released her arm and stepped into the same car as Akira. Once everyone was settled in they drove off to Otaru, Hokkaido.(Their home town)

Along the drive, Carlisle,Edward, Akira, and Maria rode in one while the other Cullens drove in another car with Lina and Kaname. Since Akira's car was first, right beside the car each of the motorcycles drove beside it. Edward stared out the window watching Bella very carefully in case something happens.

"Don't worry about her Edward," Maria reassured in the drivers seat, "riding that is second nature to her. Nothing will happen"

"Why would she ride something like that?" he asked.

"I would love to answer that but thats for her to answer, she has her reasons. I think it has something to do with the past you two once shared."

"How do you-?"

"Hmm she goes by the name Lina Toudou and we eventually found out anyways"

Then there was a small tapped on the window and Maria reeled it down. Hitomi lifted her helmet cover and looked directly at Akira, "Akira-sama, we will drive ahead to make sure the area is safe."

"Alright, we'll meet you at the gates" he answered with a nod.

The before Edward would say anything to her, she lifted her bike in the air and sped off with the silver motorcycle behind her.

**-End of Chapter-**

**SilverCrossesBurningRoses- **Ok, I managed to finished the flashback in 6-and a-half pages and now we can get on with the story. Now that most of the main holes have been filled in you all can enjoy that story knowing what happen in Bella's past,etc. Do not fret, there will be other chapters in the story about people's past(Lina,Alexis etc.)

I don't know about the end of this chapter was good, I was kind of iffy about it but I hope you all liked it. I understand that you all will get confuse between Hitomi and Bella but as the story goes on I'll be using just Bella's name. Maybe in the next chapter it will be more Bella's name than Hitomi's. **BUT **if you guys prefer me to include both please tell me. I just don't want you to get confused....or it is that obvious that Hitomi's Bella?

I updated early because everyone has been so nice in their review, and some even made me laugh. That, and the fact that I got to study for monday and will most likely forget to update.

Thank you for all your wonderful Reviews.

**As always, Constructive Criticism, no Flames.**


	8. The Grand Home of Akira Toudou

**Emotionless Love**

_**Chapter Seven: The Grand Home of Akira Toudou.**_

Bella's POV

"We will drive ahead to make sure the area is safe." I said to my master and sped off with Van behind.

The fact the Edward and the rest of the Cullens are back doesn't really bother me, much. The fact that he keeps bugging me is annoying. As I was talking to Akira-sama I read his mind using his mind-reading. So many damn questions he wants to ask me. Too many questions he wants to ask me.

And every time he looks at me he always has the pitiful expression. Like I could care.

"That prick is really getting on my nerves" Van said staring straight ahead waiting for the light to turn, "Just because he knows you, doesn't give him the right to touch you like unforgivable"

"Why do you even bother?" I asked. I understand its Van's duty to react like that, he is my _boyfriend_ but really, that man isn't worth it.

We arrived at the gates to the estate shortly and decided to just wait by our bikes for everyone to arrive. Van walked over to stand beside me and take the opportunity to wrap his arm around my waist. He took off me hood and nuzzled his nose into my neck.

"How are you feeling?" he asked trailing little kisses up and down my neck.

"Nothing." I answered. And it was true. I don't feel anything, happy, sad, angry, nothing.

"Hitomi, it upsets me that this vile creature can hurt you to an extent to where you cast away the most precious thing in say he's nothing to you and yet you do something so drastic that _everyone's _telling you to rethink it." he stressed.

"Van, I refuse to let simply things like _emotions_control me, it's unnecessary. We have our duty and I intend to do it without distractions such as Edward Cullen." Before he could say anything more the vans came into seeing distance and every servant came out to greet Akira-sama.

As Akira-sama and everyone stepped out of the car they were all greet with a 'welcome home'.

'_Damnit Bella, why would you come to such a place like this?' _I heard Edward say into his the hell should he care what I do?. As he walked past me I answered, "Because they treat me as an equal." And continued behind Akira-sama, leaving him astounded.

Edward's POV

"So you work in a rehab?" I listened to Carlisle ask Akira.

"More like I own it. We used it as our human cover, and that we help others of our kind to understand what they are and how they can stop their thirst for human blood."

"Human blood? I thought Bel- Hitomi was the only one who drinks animal blood." Esme asked turning around to look at him.

"Well that was more of a cover Esme-san" Maria answered for him, "You can't honestly expect the vile Volturi to have a second-in-command coven to drink animal blood so I change everyone's eye colour to make it seem like we do."

I looked back into Akira's eyes and she was right, in Italy his eyes were blood red, now their golden. Amazing how he can cover up something so big.

"You can change a person's appearance?" I asked

"Yup."

"That is wonderful to hear that you have such a place Akira. A place to help others get over drinking human blood." Carlisle complimented

"Yes, we also find others who are lost, or have just become a vampire and don't know what to on we give them a choice to stay in the coven or leave."

"You...._find_....them?" I asked

"Well I have the gift of foreseeing people being transformed and what power they hold. For example, before we left to come to Italy, there was a women who was abandon by her creator and possessed the power to see the dead. It confused her to a point where she was going mad and killing people around her. So, I had my guards track her down, give her a choice whether she wanted to live or bring her here to sustain it."

We all stared at him in shock. No wonder he's second-in-command to the Volturi. I wouldn't be shock if he could defeat them.

"We're here" Maria said. I looked forward and noticed two large metal gates. This was the Toudou household? This place is huge! Judging this place it had to atleast be 4 acres wide.

We entered the gates of the Toudou house and from the corner of my eye I noticed Bella and Van standing beside each other with his arm is around her. Damn how I want to rip his arm off. The fact that she's a vampire relieves me beyond belief but the fact that she's with him just pisses me off.

Damnit Bella, why would you come to a such like this?

"Because they treat me as an equal." she answered as if I asked it out loud. I didn't did I? And treat her as an equal? What was that suppose to mean?

Normal POV

As Akira stepped out of the van, every servant greeted him with a bow. He gave the Cullens a tour of the large estate and showed them the different rooms. Akira and Carlisle talked about temporarily working together, helping people to fight their problems.

"Now we will take you our actual home." Akira said motioning to an elevator with Bella and Van beside him.

"You live in the rehab?" Alice asked

"Well yes, I decided it would be better to live under that rehab in case anything goes wrong with the other vampires, or humans. Once we reach down below you'll see how much bigger it is compared to above."

Then the elevator doors opened revealing a huge field in the middle and many hallways leading to different doors. Everyone stood in awe as they took in the huge underground. People were walking everywhere, down below people were practicing. The moment Akira took one step through the door everyone turned around and bowed their head.

"Wow" Emmett breathe, "this place freakin' huge!" he exclaimed and Esme smacked him across the head.

"Ahh its good to be back, I don't like wearing these cloaks for so long" Lina said stretching her arms in the air, removing her velvet red cloak revealing her long arms and flat stomach. The other guards did the same and removed their cloaks revealing their beauty.

Bella was the last one to remove hers and slowly her hair fell down her back causing her curls bounce. Edward stared at her with so much love and pain at the same time. How long its been since he last laid eyes on his love? Fourteen years of thinking she was dead really took a toll on him, and finding out that she's not dead but one of him lifted a big rock off his chest and replaced it with another. One of pain and guilt. He had expected her to scream at him or at least display some type of emotion but all he got was sarcastic remarks and monotone answers. As if she didn't care. He heard Alice gasped and watched her run up to Bella and give her a full head to toe look down.

"Bella, since when did you chest get _bigger?_" Alice asked staring at her. Bella just looked at her with no emotion displayed on her face and answered,

"Who knows....but please stop calling me that Alice. My name is Hitomi Toudou." Alice stared at her with sadness and anger.

Before anything else could happen Maria stepped in blocking Bella and Alice's view from each other, "Ne, Hitomi, why don't we go check downstairs and see how everyone is doing in their training. I'm sure they'll love to have a few training lessons with you" she suggested. Bella merely nodded and walked away.

"You must be tired from the long trip, my servants will show you to your rooms, and you can unpack" Akira motioned down a hallway where his servants were waiting.

Edward was taken to his room which was across from Alice and Jasper. Jasper was busy soothing Alice from what Bella had said to her when Edward stepped in and hugged his sister.

"I'm sorry Alice, this is my fault."

"You're damn right its your fault! I told you Edward! I told you! If you didn't leave her, this wouldn't of happen!" and she continued sobbing in Jaspers arms. Edward didn't know what to say. She was right, if he hadn't left Bella none of this would be here. But nothing could change that. Now he has to try and get Bella to forgive him and even come back to him.

'I don't get it.....' he heard Jasper mutter in his mind.

"What don't you get Jasper?"

The blond looked at him and motioned into his and Alice's room. He sat his wife down and looked at his brother. "First of all, this is all my fault that this happen and I can't tell you how sorry I am Edward..-"

"Its not your fault you idiot!" Alice hollered.

"But something about Bella just isn't right with me." he continued ignoring Alice loud remark.

"Whats not right Jasper? She's here, she's just like you and me."

"Thats not what I meant. She's okay on the outside but its her emotions thats bugging me. Through out everyone in the room she felt, nothing." he explained.

"Nothing?" Alice asked.

"Nothing. She wasn't feeling anything. She was like an empty shell. Back on the plane and Edward was talking to her she wasn't displaying any type of emotion. Her partner, was filled with anger and resentment to you but other than that, nothing."

"Then that explains why I'm nothing getting anything from her. That and that she's won't talk to me. I'll go talk to Carlisle about it." Edward said and walked out of the room. He was walking down the hall when he heard music and Bella's voice. He stopped and looked over the balcony and noticed Bella and Lina standing in front of about ten men watching them practise in what seemed like combat. The music was blaring loud but not loud enough where you couldn't hear them. He noticed Carlisle and Emmett standing and watching so he went over to join them.

"What exactly are they doing?" he asked.

"Practising different ways you can fight and not kill the target." Kaname said from behind. He was wearing a black blouse with a white embroidery and blue jeans. "Akira-sama prefers to send different people at times to retrieve others on missions. So we normally are the ones who decide who's qualify to do missions. Hitomi and Lina are the ones who trains them mostly." he explained. All four men watched intently as both women demonstrated different scenarios.

"Hitomi." Akira called with a clear voice from above on the other side of the field, "Why don't you spar with Van and show them how its done."

Van suddenly appeared by her side in sweats and a white tank top on displaying his muscles and lean figure. Bella removed her sweater revealing her black tank top and black sweats clinging to her showing off her curves.

All the trainees stood off to the side and Lina stood as a referee. Edward leaned forward to get a better view and to watch Bella very carefully. Then the music got louder.

_Why does it feel like night today?  
Something in here's not right today.  
Why am I so uptight today?_

_Why does it feel like night today?  
Something in here's not right today.  
Why am I so uptight today?  
Paranoia's all I got left  
I don't know what stressed me first  
Or how the pressure was fed  
But I know just what it feels like  
To have a voice in the back of my head  
Like a face that I hold inside  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face watches every time I lie  
A face that laughs every time I fall  
(And watches everything)_

Bella stood, motionless. She closed her eyes and smirk. Van sprinted off disappearing into the air. He attacked her from behind but she was gone before he could touch her. He swiftly turned and kicked his foot into the air. She appeared and jumped back before he could hit her.

_So I know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is hearing me  
Right beneath my skin _

It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within

_It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin _

She landed gracefully on the ground and positioned herself in a crouching form. Akira and the others watched them intently as they battled it out. As Van sprinted towards her head on, she jumped into the air and opened her hands and pressed down into the air and released a large amount of air, pushing her up and him back down. He fell back to the ground and snarled at her furiously before jumping back into the air and punched her back to the ground.

_It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin  
_

Edward inclined forward ready to jump into the battle when Kaname stopped him putting his hand on his shoulder, "Don't" he cautioned. Edward glared at him and stood still.

_The face inside is right beneath your skin_

Bella dusted off her shirt and lugged herself toward Van,she pulled back her lips showing her beautiful white teeth. She closed the gap between them and start hitting every vital spot possible. He tried to take a swing at her but she easily dodged. Instead, she used his shoulders as a leverage and pushed herself back into the air.

He followed suit and again, jumped high into the air. As both guards collided, the others couldn't help but winced at the horrid crushing sound.

_The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me  
The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me_

Both vampires started falling back to the ground, fighting on top of each other, trying to claim victory. They smashed into the ground and silently everyone witnessing this event waited for the smoke to clear to see who was the victor.

Edward tried to see past the smoke, worried that Bella was hurt. When Kaname spoke, breaking the silence, "She's good" he chuckled.

The smoke clear and Bella was on top of Van smirking. His shoulder was pushed deep into the ground causing a dent, when Lina called the win.

Akira clapped once and both contenders looked up at him, "Nicely done Hitomi, once again Van, you lost. Lina, Kaname, continued the training. Hitomi, Van rest up and meet me in my office later." He ordered.

"Hai(yes)" all four of them answered. Everyone continued what their were doing and Akira walked over to where Carlisle was.

"Quite a show, don't you think Carlisle?"

"Yes, very. But I am worried about that boys shoulder. It was a pretty loud break."

"Break?" he chuckled, "Van's shoulder is fine. Look." he pointed to the black hair vampire. Hitomi helped him up and he massaging his shoulder.

Bella's POV

"Looks like I won again Van" I mocked.

"Maybe I just let you win so I could do this," and he kissed me very passionately. I glanced to the direction Akira-sama was in and I noticed Edward's pain struck face. Like I lit his hand on fire. I broke away from Van's kiss and smirk, "Save it for later." I said and walked away. I need some fresh air. But first, I'll change.

When I reached the top level I noticed that Edward,Alice and Jasper's scents were in the same hallway as mine and Van's room. 're rooms are in the same hallway as us. I walked toward my room when I heard Emmett's loud call.

"Nice fight there Be- Hitomi" he corrected.

"Thank you, now if you'll excuse me." I turned around something, rather someone grabbed my wrist.

"I need to talk to you, and please don't deny me of it either." Edward pleaded. I sighed out loud. Wasn't he the one who said he didn't love me? So why the hell is bugging me now?

"Is thats what you wish, then I can't refuse. Edward-_sama_" I walked toward my room and paused at my door and turned around, "You stay out here." And he stood very still. I walked into the room and saw that Kuro and Luna were sitting on the floor eyeing me suspiciously.

"Don't look at me like that, he's the guest. And if he asks to talk to me I can't refuse. As much as I want to decline I can't" I said walking behind the black and white screen changing into something comfortable.

Edward's POV

I waited for Bella to come out when someone touched me on the shoulder. I turned around to see a pair of golden eyes staring back at me.

"Why are you in front of _our _room, Edward-sama?" he asked politely yet rude.

"He asked to speak to me Van." Bella said waking out of the room with one of her wolves trailing behind. She look simply stunning. She wore a white blouse with a black vest and dark blue jeans. God how she looked like an angel.

"Well if he's going to talk then talk." Van said putting his arm around her waist. I felt the venom rising in my throat. How can she stand him touching her like that?!

"Because he's my boyfriend. That's why I stand it." Bella answered me coldly.

"How did you-"

"I read your mind. And I have to say, you're being very rude to my _boyfriend _and I won't tolerate it anymore, Edward-sama"

"And I'd appreciate it if you stop harassing my girlfriend. Its annoying having some prick bother her." he continued.

"Prick?" I repeated angrily, "Who the hell-"

"Edward!" Alice called putting her hand on my shoulder, '_not here_' she said into her mind. Jasper followed behind sending a calming wave through me. I ignored his help and grabbed Bella's wrist,

"Bella please talk to me! Why are you doing this? I'm sorry I didn't me-" And next thing I knew it, I was pinned against the wall and Bella was the one pinning me. Her eyes black and lifeless.

"I don't like it when people -such as yourself- touch me. Only _I _give them permission to do so." Behind her was that wolf that was with us back in Italy. Kuro, that's was his name. It was growling loudly behind her, it looked like it wanted to rip me apart.

"Bella stop!" Alice screamed trying to pull her off of me. She ignored Alice's plea.

"Bella." I breathe. Her eyes returned back to its golden colour and she released me. Jasper jumped in front of Alice and crouched, ready to attack the dark blue wolf. It sensed that he was going to attack and started growling.

"Stop that Kuro." she commanded. He kept growling and now was preparing to attack Jasper. Alice helped me up and was trying to stop Jasper." Now." she ordered her voice deep and full of authority.

The wolf backed off and whimpered lowering its ears.

"Jasper, please calm down. He won't do anything." Bella said stepping in front of Kuro's view. Jasper stood up and looked at the wolf.

"What _is_ that thing?" he asked.

"He's mine, same as the other one. I'll tell you more about them later, if you'd like. But first," and she turned around to Alice and took her hands in her hands, "I want to apologize to you Alice. What I said earlier was very rude and I did not mean it. Forgive me?" she asked not displaying any emotion at all. It seemed like Bella was just doing it because she was told to.

"Yeah. Though I don't understand why you're apologizing it should be me." she accepted her apology and gave a Bella a hug. She patted her back and turned around back to Van. He nodded and he walked back into the room and came back with their cloaks. He handed her the same coloured one as she wore in Italy and she slid it onto her shoulders.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked.

"We need to something for Akira-sama. If you'd like Jasper, I'll introduce you to our wolves later." Bella suggested putting on her light blue hood. She looks so beautiful in that colour. But its not like I can hold her can I? She hates me to a point where I can't even touch her. Nor does she look at me. But I will get her to listen even if it kills me. I can't live without her. I don't know I was able to survive without her all these years.

"Yeah I'd be delighted to." Jasper answered with curiosity in his eyes.

"Alright then. Til later." she bid goodbye and walked away with Van beside her.

Bella's POV

Van and I walked down the hallway toward Akira-sama's office when I was stopped and pushed against the wall. I looked up at Van and noticed the dissatisfaction in his eyes.

"You okay?" I asked.

"No. And yet you don't seem to be affected at all by what happen."

"Of course I wouldn't be affected Van. I couldn't care less about them. Let alone anything else."

"Hitomi, the fact that you feel nothing is whats bothering me. You don't care for _anything_"

"I care for you."

"I know you do and so do I. But we treat it as an obligation."

I pushed him aside and looked at him, "you are my _boyfriend. _I am your _girlfriend_. Thats it." and I continued walking toward our masters office.

He sighed and caught up to my pace, "And thats why I love you Hitomi."

We arrived at Akira-sama's door and knocked once. "Come in Hitomi, Van." he answered. We walked in and there he was seated with files piling on his desk. He tends to wear glasses to act more human. Though most of us think it looks weird on him, but ever since Maria told him it looked good he kept wearing it just for her. It amazes me how Maria can't see how much Akira-sama loves her. But then again, this is Maria we're talking about.

"You summoned for us Akira-sama" Van said bowing his head.

"Yes, Van here is your next target that you must exterminate. He lives in Tokyo and he's already killed five victims. I expect you to terminate him immediately." Akira said handing him a file with a photo of the killer. Van bowed his head and looked at me,

"See you in three days Van" I said to him.

"Keep Kuro around you alright?"

"Don't worry, I can handle myself even if _he's_ around." I assured him with a pat on the shoulder. He kissed me on the cheek and darted out the room.

"Was there a reason why you wanted to speak to me also Akira-sama?" I asked removing my hood. He then looked at me and put aside whatever he was doing.

"I wanted to know if you'd been down at the lab lately."

"Is something wrong with the compound?"

"No. But thats the thing, nothings changed. Maria keeps working at it and it should work but its not." he said.

"Akira-sama, we can't keep testing it like this. We don't have much to begin with and with all the experiments we're doing we're eventually going to run out." I warned.

"I know. But right now I need you investigate something for me. Would you be ok with using the compound again?"

"Yes, its fine. It won't effect me like it did with some people." In fact, nothing can effect me. It never really bothered me til now but, why is that?

"Alright then. But rest for about a week, I received the report from Lina about Alexis and I read that you got hurt."

"Akira-sama, I'm okay really."

"I know but I want to make sure. You're like a daughter to me Hitomi and I don't want anything bad to happen. Speaking of which, how are you feeling?"

"About?"

"The Cullens."

"Nothing. Frankly, I couldn't care less." I answered in a straight face.

"Hitomi, you don't care about anything." -Hmph. Haven't I had this conversation before?- "I may be the head of this coven but I do care about my guards."

"Honestly Akira-sama, I don't think you should care about my issues. As long as I am doing my job thats all you should worry about. I won't let Edward or the others bother me just because of the past we once shared."

"Once shared? Hitomi you were in loved with the boy."

"Yes 'were' past tense. Nothing going to happen. I have Van and I plan to stay with him."

"My child, you can't have a relationship based on words. Having a relationship means that you love each other."

"Van loves me."

"Do you?"

"I don't think that matters Akira-sama. Now if you'll excuse me I shall go check with Maria and see how everythings going." I said and excuse myself from his office.

Why would he ask me such trivial things like do I love Van? I care for him and thats it. He's my _boyfriend_doesn't that pretty much explain itself? I checked on Maria and she wasn't in the lab. Hm. Must be with Lina or something. I have to admit though, it has been a while since I've come in contact with the Cullens. Didn't expect them to care but then again, Edward doesn't love me. But that fact doesn't bother me.

I was standing on the balcony staring out into the darkness. That reminds me, I have to practise with Kuro and Luna later. Maybe I'll use that chance to show Jasper that their not dangerous what so ever.

I sensed that someone behind me and when I caught onto the scent, I chuckled. Out of all of them, I never expected to talk to _this_ one.

"I never would of expected a person of your authority to be hiding in the shadows, let alone following me. Carlisle." I turned around staring into the shadows. He took a step into the moonlight and his blond hair shined.

**-End of Chapter-**

**SilverCrossesBurningRoses- **In case you want to know what song this was, it was "Papercut" by Linkin Park. I don't know if I'll be updating next week not exactly sure yet but reason for that is I have exams coming up and it kind of hard to type. I cracked two of my ribs and being on pain meds has gotten me not really thinking straight and I don't want to type anything cause I might go completely off topic of this story and I don't want that, neither do you.

**Constructive Criticism, no Flames.**


	9. How Pain Can Change a Person

**Emotionless Love**

**Ok please let me say this first to all you readers, you can't tell someone that their story is going off topic because you do not know if those 'off-topic' parts will help in the story or not. So do not write comments on a story you do not fully know about. Yes it may seem that some sections in the chapter are off topic but I do not do them on purpose.**

_**Chapter Eight: How Pain Can Change A Person**_

Normal POV

"I never would of expected a person of your authority to be hiding in the shadows, let alone following me, Carlisle." Bella said turning around looking into the darkness. He stepped out from the shadows with his eyes glowing in the moonlight.

"Should I call you Bella or Hitomi?" he asked.

Bella chuckled, "Don't kill yourself picking a name Carlisle. If you prefer Bella then that's fine."

"Alright then, Bella it is."

"You're not here for small talk, Carlisle. What is it?" She asked cutting to the chase. "What? Did Edward beg you to convince me to talk to him?" She joked darkly.

"No, in fact, he doesn't know I'm with you. I just wanted to talk to you myself," he replied.

"About?"

"Why you burned down your house and almost killed your father."

"Relax, Carlisle, its not like I actually killed him."

"You almost did from what I heard."

"A coma, wow. He eventually came out of it and as a bonus he got remarried. It's like I did him a favor."

"Bella, you were his only daughter. To do such a thing its-"

" I don't recall asking for your opinion!" Bella snapped back facing him.

"Bella you've changed," Carlisle stated looking into the distance.

"Well fourteen years does change a person."

"I meant your attitude. You never acted like this before."

"Does that shock you?"

"No, but it worries me. I don't like how you're acting. It kills Edward to see you like this. He's constantly trying to get you to hear him out. He wants to apolo-"

"I don't want his damn useless apology," Bella cut in.

"Bella the way you act is as if you have..."

"No emotions?" She finished staring into his golden eyes. "Well congratulations Carlisle. You've figured out part of the puzzle." Bella mocked putting on a fake show girl accent.

"What?" He asked confused at her comment.

Bella walked towards the door and looked over her shoulder, "Let me ask you then, what happens to someone when they throw away their emotions?" Then she left.

Carlisle stood there and thought deeply about the question asked. He didn't know what to say. He kept repeating the question over and over again only to find himself asking more questions. 'How can someone simply _throw away_ emotions?' He asked himself.

The conversation he had with Bella didn't really help much so he decided to go talk to Akira. When he arrived at the door he noticed that none of his guards were around. He gently knocked on the door.

"Come in," Akira answered and looked up, "Carlisle, what can I help you with?" He asked putting down his files.

"I wanted to talk about Bel-Hitomi. Is that alright?" He asked sitting down in one of the chairs in front of Akira.

"Is something the matter with her?"

"Oh no, nothings wrong. I just want to know about her history here."

"I see, well, she is a gifted child. She's simply amazing."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, at first she was only able to move objects using her mind but," he paused and picked up a picture frame, "when she was testing out her power she got Lina to attack her and when Lina strike, Hitomi hit her back with her own element," he smiled at the thought and handed Carlisle the photo. "This was pretty much the first and only time she smiled"

Carlisle examined the photo and couldn't help but smile himself. In the photo, it was of all the guards together, Lina, Bella, Kaname and Van. They all looked happy. The boys were laughing at Bella and Lina because she jumped on top of Bella when the picture was taken.

"Did something effect this change in her personality?" He asked putting back the photo in its right place.

"Please don't get offended by my answer but I think your boy was the cause." Akira sat back in his chair and ran his hand through his auburn hair.

"Yes, it seems. His siblings tried to convince him to rethink his decision but he wouldn't budge, as much it killed him too."

"You can see it in his eyes," a female voice came from the door. Both men turned to the voice to see Maria standing there with a serious look. She walked over to the empty chair beside Carlisle and sat down, "It's sad seeing that Bella won't give him the time of day to let him talk to her."

"You knew her long also?" Carlisle asked, leaning forward in interest. It disturbed Akira a bit that Carlisle was taking such interest in Maria. Only he was the one to get close to her. He's known Maria for over ten years and within that short time he's grown rather fond of her,you could even call it love. But even the greatest leaders can't fight the battle of confessing their love. He wouldn't know if Maria would reject him or laugh at him.

"I was with her in Forks when, you know, the 'accident' happened. When we were on the plane, she would just gaze out the window. Once and a while she would cry and when I asked what was wrong she would just say 'nothing'"

"Did Bella ever give a reason why she did all this? I know Edward hurt her but to this extent, it doesn't seem believable."

Maria stared down at her lap, "That I can't tell you Carlisle-san. Thats for her to answer and I respect her for that."

"I see, well, thank you both for telling me this. I too worry about her. When she was with my son they were extremely happy. It relieved me and my wife greatly that he found his one true love."

"Yes we worry about her too. _All _of us do. But all we have to do now is wait for the right time." Akira finished, "Now, shall we talk about your position here in the rehab?" Maria smiled and stood up,

"Well I'll leave you two to your arrangments. Akira," and he looked up at her with a smile, "I'll be in the lab if you need me." Then she walked out.

Edward's POV

"Edward, are you sure you're alright?" My sister Alice asked staring at me with worry. We were both in her room and Jasper went to go find Esme and Rosalie.

"I'm fine, Alice." Of course she knew I was lying. Damn, why won't Bella talk to me? Even if she does its either some sarcastic remark or a monotone answer. I should go to her room again.

"No you're not Edward." Alice answered, "Its not going to go well either way. Give her space will you, I think you've hassled her enough for one day."

"Space? Alice I think you've forgotten the main point here. She's had space for _fourteen years!_" Whether it kills me or not, I will talk to Bella.

"See, comments like that will never get you to talk to her," someone said through the sliding door,

"May I come in?" It asked.

"Yeah, come in," Alice answered. Wearing white jeans and a grey and black sweater vest, Lina walked in and stood just a few feet away from us.

"Where that's blond guy you were just with?" She asked scanning the room. In the light her hair glistened and the colour was pure black.

"_Jasper_ is looking for my sister and mother, why?" Alice asked, not pleased that she called her husband 'the blond guy'. One thing that will tick off Alice is how people talk about 'her Jasper' like that.

"You called?" he asked, walking into the room with perfect timing. He had Emmett with him and they both looked at me.

'You okay, bro?' Emmett asked me through his mind. I nodded to him and looked back at Lina.

"Bella wanted to know if you want to check out Kuro and Luna now" she said, "You up to it? Or do you prefer to rest more?"

Jasper looked at me and looked at Alice. You could just tell that he was begging Alice to let him go. And by the looks of it Emmett wanted to go too. At least he wouldn't have to ask her. From what I read Rose is with Esme. Guess she doesn't exactly like being here but then again, it's Rose. I looked over at Alice and she looked at me. '_You _will go with them' she thought. I smirked at her and nodded my head. Can't blame her, last time they let Jaz and Emmett go out by themselves they almost got their heads ripped off by Esme.

"Fine, you can go," she gave up and Jasper crossed the room and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Okay, now that we're done with that, follow me guys." Lina smiled and stalked out the door, walking towards the elevator.

Bella's POV

After my talk with Carlisle I went back to my room. I need some time to collect my thoughts. As I walked passed Alice's room I could smell that Edward was in there. It's nice that Carlisle worries about me but he really shouldn't waste his time. I always knew he could never hate someone. It's Carlisle we're talking about.

I pulled the sliding door open and closed it without making a sound. I looked around the room and I found a note on our(Van and I) big spacious bed. It had my name written on it with such beautiful script.

'_Hitomi,_

_I expect you to stay away from that prick. I made sure that Kuro keeps his eye on you. Please be careful and watch your back. As much as I hate being away from you, I will bear it. I'm going to finish this mission before the three days run out. _

_I already miss you._

_Van'_

Then I jumped a bit when Kuro brushed his tail at my back. When I turned around Luna was sprawled across her favourite _pink _carpet. She's such a mushy wolf. And yet Kuro loves her so much. Its easy to tell that he doesn't want her to fight. What male does? He walked over behind her and rested his head on her. Kuro's very protective for a six-foot wolf. His dark midnight blue fur sparkles in the light, it almost look likes he's part of the night sky. I looked at the clock and it read 2am. How time is so damn slow.

I walked over to my two wolves I bent down and ruffled Luna's fur. They both looked up at me and shot me a cute playful look.

"You guys want to head out and maybe, I don't know, play?" I asked grinning at them as their ears shot up. Kuro stood up with his big pink tongue hanging, wagging his fluffy tail. "_But_, you have to behave because I'm going to invite some of the Cullens. Jasper wants to see you guys, so be good, alright?" I warned, mainly at Kuro.

"Bella?" I heard someone call me at my door.

"Yeah, come in, Lina." I answered, walking over to my closet. She walked in and immediately sat on my bed. She didn't say anything just sat there, staring at nothing.

"Is there a reason why you're here Lina?" I asked

"Nope, just wanted to come hang with my cousin," she said, motioning for Luna to come on the bed.

I found what I wanted to wear and went behind the white screen to change. I picked out a pair of black slacks and one of Van's large t-shirts. Since his t-shirt was so long I took one of my hair-ties and tied it around the back, revealing my stomach.

"Going somewhere?" my cousin asked.

"Yeah, want to come? I'm taking Kuro and Luna to one of the clearings outside of town."

"Cool. Who's coming?" she asked standing up and tieing her long black hair.

"I was thinking of asking Jasper since he wanted to get a closer look of Kuro. And if anyone else wants to come." I walked back to my closet and grabbed a pair of my black and blue air forces and red sweater. "Could you go get them in the next room across while I get these two outside?"

"Sure, meet you in the front," she said and left. I heard her talking in the next room and right when I was going to walk out with Kuro and Luna when my phone vibrated.

"Its only been two hours," I said into the receiver.

"Two hours too long. How are things going?" Van asked.

"Good, I'm taking Kuro and Luna out for a practise." It funny how Van stresses being alone on missions. I think Akira-sama does it on purpose sometimes.

"Is that prick going with you?" He asked me, his voice dark and full of hate

"Some of them are but I doubt he'll want to come." I heard him pause and sighed.

"Do you want Sora and Rin to come with you?"

"You didn't bring them with you?" I asked, annoyed that he has no back up. "Why would you leave them here? You know it's not safe going a mission alone, especially if you don't know if the target has a power!" I scolded.

"Calm down would you, Akira-sama filled me in on this person, he has no power. He's just killing."

I sighed and rubbed my temple 'he's such an idiot sometimes'. "Fine, where are they?" I asked, giving up at this stupid argument.

"Hmm, I think if you just call them they'll come."

"Alright, well I'm going to go now. Be careful Van."

"Yeah, I will. I love you Hitomi," he said and the line went dead. I looked at my wolves and motioned my head to the door. Of course they heard my conversation with Van and both are excited that their buddies are coming with.

Instead of walking these two big fluffs I used one of the powers I copied and teleported us to the front gates. Last time I walked both of them in the halls, each servant screamed in fear and some even attacked Luna. And one time two years ago, Lina wanted to fight with Kuro in the training field and they nearly blew up the whole underground. I've never seen Akira-sama turn so pale. But then again, Lina is one to do that.

As I waited for everyone to come outside, I used that chance to call Sora and Rin. Van's wolves weren't as big as mine but they were just as powerful. Sora had black and white fur, its chest and paws were pure black, which was so adorable. Rin was the complete opposite, her fur was a rusty deep brown colour. She normally used that to her advantage, her fur is so dark that she can blend into the trees, easy for her to attack her prey.

I heard voices coming to the doors and I turned around. I felt the wind blow through my hair and I closed my eyes. As cruel as everyone calls me, I can't but help but pity Edward and think he's a complete idiot. Wasn't he the one who said he didn't love me? Really, does it upset him that I have someone else in my life other than him?

I opened my eyes and turned around to see everyone staring at me. Edward especially. Why is it I feel such a pain every time I see his pain struck face. Damnit, I thought I got rid of this feeling, why is it resurfacing? And how?

Normal POV

Lina walked over to Bella and nudged her out of her trance. "You alright?" She whispered, only Bella could hear. She looked at her and nodded. "I brought Kaname along, that fine?"

"Why wouldn't I want Kaname to come? He's a better company than you," Bella joked smirking at Kaname and he smirked back. All six of them, Bella, Lina, Kaname, Emmett, Jasper and Edward jumped off into the darkness of the morning.

"Is it ok to leave Akira all by himself without you guys there?" Emmett asked gliding through the trees.

"It's fine. Even if we left him with a pack of newborns he could take care of himself," Kaname answered. Him and Jasper have been getting along exceptionally well considering they have the same gift.

They all arrived at a clearing right beside a stream. Edward walked over to stand beside Bella but didn't say anything. He stole a glance at her and it pained him to see her emotionless face.'I just want to hold her, kiss her. I want _my_ Bella back,' he thought.

"Would you mind keeping your thoughts to yourself," she said looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"How is it you're able to hear what I'm thinking Bella?" He asked, astounded again.

"I used your mind reading."

"How?"

"Hitomi can copy others' gifts and use it as her own," Kaname answered walking over to her, "She can also move objects using her mind"

"Thanks for telling them _everything, _Kaname," she muttered

He smiled and patted her on the head, "Blame Lina, I think your cousin is rubbing off on me"

"Hey!" she shouted. Everyone laughed at her and Emmett walked over to her putting his arm around her shoulder.

"And then she was ganged up on by everyone," he narrated smiling like an idiot. Lina glared at him and lifted up his arm off her.

"And then Emmett got soaked by a massive typhoon," she mocked his narrative tone.

"Soaked?" He asked and looked up to see a big water bubble forming above him. Before he could dodge it , it hit him square in the head. Then Jasper fell onto his knees shivering in laughter

"Lina!" Edward hollered.

"What? No harm done. Look, I'll even dry him off." She swung her arm and a gust of wind blow dried him leaving him full of leaves and all wrinkled too.

"Alright Lina, enough soaking the guest" Kaname said holding her around the waist. His golden eyes then wondered over to Bella and gave her a nod to call on the wolves.

"Jasper," Bella said walking over to him and helping him up, "Are you ready to meet my wolves?" He straightened up and nodded. From his last encounter with Kuro it left him extremely curious. He's never really seen a wolf up close, let alone almost attack one.

Bella jumped a few feet away from everyone and pulled her hair into a pony tail. She stared up into the sky and let the wind blow her scent everywhere. She brought her hand to her lips and let out a very high pitch whistle. The boys immediately covered their ears. Edward looked over at Lina and Kaname and they were not effected by the whistle. In a blink of an eye, four wolves jumped out of thin air and surrounded Bella. Fangs bear, they circled her dangerously. She eyed each one of them. From dark blue to black, brown to rusty orange. A deep menacing growl rumbled in Kuro's throat, rooting Edward to the ground. He's never heard such a terrifying growl aside from his. Jasper felt his fear and looked over at Kaname who was completely calm. His eyes turned black and lifeless as he watched his fellow comrade be surrounded by wolves.

They all stared intently at her as she sway around, watching each wolf. Kuro then lugged himself towards her back and was mysteriously stopped. Everyone held their breathe as she flung back the wolf. Then all three of them jumped on her and Edward jumped in. Before he could reach her all three wolves were flung ten feet away.

"You guys, that wasn't a good enough of a strategy," Bella whined brushing off the dust on her shoulders. She turned around and stared at three stunned expressions. She flipped her brown hair back and walked over to Jasper, Emmett and Edward. "Ready to meet them?" She asked letting her sweet breath blow across their faces, snapping them out of their trance.

All three boys looked at each other and weakly nodded their heads. Lina stepped beside them and they walked toward the four wolves. Bella walked over to Kuro and Luna and patted their heads.

"These two are mine. Kuro and Luna." She motioned to each one as she said their names.

"And these two are Van's, Sora and Rin," Lina said petting the two large balls of fluff.

Jasper walked cautiously over to Kuro and stood in front of him. He examined his features and Kuro wrinkled his nose, taking in his scent. Luna on the other hand skipped over to Edward and brushed herself on him. She made a quiet purring sound from the back of her throat and it almost looked like she was smiling.

Everyone chuckled and Bella sighed, shaking her head. Edward couldn't help but massage the top of Luna's head, ruffling her fur.

"Seems like Edward got a new girlfriend. Too bad for you, Be," Lina teased. Edward shot a look at Bella hoping what Lina was saying was true. Bella glared at her and snarled at her. Lina backed off with her hands, raised surrendering.

"Bella, what do you mean their 'yours'?" Emmett asked staring at Sora.

"I created them," she answered looking up at him.

"Created them? Their not human?" Edward asked prying Luna off him.

"Humans, no. Physical beings of energy taken in an animal form yes. With Van's power he's able to create physical beings from his power. When I copied it, I was able to add more power to my wolves," She explained eyeing Edward and his expression. Shock flowed through his face as he stare down at his once fragile, _human _Bella. Then he played back the memory of what Kaname explained about her being able to copy.

Bella read what was in his mind and before she could say anything her cellphone vibrated. She pulled the black phone out of her pocket and put it to her ear.

"_Where are you?"_

"With the Cullen boys, Lina and Kaname," she answered, " Something the matter Akira-sama?" She asked getting everyone's attention.

"_I need you and Edward to come back. Carlisle's looking for him and I need you down in the lab." _

"Yes Akira-sama, we'll be there shortly," she said and closed the phone. She turned around to Edward and looked at Lina. "Would you and Kaname be alright with Emmett and Jasper here?"

"We'll be fine Hitomi, go to Akira-sama," Kaname said smirking, wrapping his arms around Lina and nipping her neck.

"Emmett, Jasper?" Bella asked turning to them still with the wolves.

"You're asking _us_? We'd be fine with or without you guys so yeah don't worry, Bella," Emmett responded with a snort.

Bella smirked and turned to Edward. "Carlisle wants to see you so come with me." then she sprinted into the trees. He followed suit and ran side by side wih her.

Edward's POV

"Bella!" I called. Finally this is my chance to be alone with her. She sighed and looked at me. No answer. "Of all places, why here?"

"Why not? I'm the right hand guard of the second-in-command leader who can easily defeat the Volturi. I have a cousin who's been with me since you left me and a man who loves me for who I am."

The word 'left' stung me deeply. I would never leave her, not again. I love her too much to do it again. "Loves you for you are? Bella I've always love you for who you are."

"Things aren't the same anymore, Edward. I've realized something about you and just thinking about it pisses me off!" She spat. I grabbed her arm and pinned her to a tree. She stared at me with such intensity in her eyes. As if I was a father beating his child.

"Why do you do this to me?" I asked her. Have I really hurt Bella to a point where she utterly and completely hates me?

"Do what Edward? Move on? Have someone who treats me equally? Have people who care and stay by me and my decisions?"

"Bella, I've always cared about your-"

"Don't you _dare_ lie through your teeth!" She threatened. Her eyes now blazing with fury.

"Bella, what will it take for you to love me again?" I miss her. I miss her pink rosy cheeks. I want to hold her in my arms and never let go. I couldn't help myself but to kiss her. God how long it felt to feel her lips on mine. Now I don't have to be careful with her. I closed my eyes and let all our memories flow through me again. The time I kissed her in the meadow, the time I held her in my arms in the hospital. Everything. Then in an instant I was pushed into a tree breaking it in two.

"Know your boundaries!" She cursed. Her back was facing me as she wiped her lips. Again, I was pushed away from my love. Again, I couldn't get her to come back to me.

The rest of the run back was quiet. She didn't say a word to me, let alone look at me. We reached the mansion and immediately walked towards the elevator. We stood there in silence as we passed each floor. Finally, we arrived at underground and I walked out.

"Carlisle needs to speak with you in his room. I assume you know where that is"

"You're not coming?"

"I have been summoned by Akira-sama. So I must go to him," she answered in a lifeless tone. Then the elevator doors closed and that was the last time I saw her for the rest of the week.

**-End of Chapter-**

**SilverCrossesBurningRoses- **Now then, I know most of you are all mad or annoyed that its been a long time since I've updated but I have my reasons. I normally use my dad's labtop to type these stories because my computer completely died on me. Due to the fact his labtop froze and I lost every known document I had, including my chapter/resumes etc. And I wasn't able to type because of my injury to the ribs. So, please be patient with me and I will get Chapter Nine up asap. Yes I know, excuses re unforgivable but I need to get things on track first.(School, work, etc)

**Please review, I know I say constructive criticism but mind that people have feelings and some reviews are plain rude.**


	10. Changes

**Emotionless Love**

_**Chapter Nine: Changes**_

Normal POV

" Damnit! I can't believe I lost _again!_" The red head cursed walking into an abandon ware house, "I thought I had them! Damn useless pieces of crap!"

"I told you not to go Alexis, but in the end you went." said a man with short chestnut spiky hair. His pale features shined in the light of the moon and his red eyes glowed even brighter.

"Since when did you become my mother Jin? I thought you were my boyfriend, guess not" Alexis huffed. The man known as Jin grabbed her wrist and pinned her to the wall.

"Then I guess I wouldn't be able to do this then," and he nipped up and down her neck causing her to gasp in pleasure and when he came closer to her lips he pulled away.

"Okay, okay I get it. Boyfriend." she said and fixed her outlook.

Jin ran his hand through his hair and sighed, "Why are you persistent on killing this man? You have me and yet you've been chasing this guy for how long now?"

"Its different! He left me in that dark alley dead and I didn't know what to do! So don't make it sound like I'm chasing him for pleasure Jin! I will get my revenge and if Lina going to interfere then I'll kill her too!" Alexis shouted.

"Then perhaps I could lend some assistance." came a voice from the shadows.

"Who's there?" Alexis demanded. A man stepped out into the moonlight wearing a dark cloak.

"I have something that might help you Ms. Alexis." the man said smiling at her.

"Who are you?"

"Names are none of importance, it's what I have that is important." and the man pulled out a syringe-like bullet filled with a silver substance and shined it into the light.

"What the hell is that exactly?" Alexis asked motioning some of the vampires to flock the man.

"Mercury." he answered loading it into a gun. "Pure mercury actually. It's for you and your partner there." he said looking over at Jin. Alexis stepped in between him and Jin and glared at him.

"And what exactly am I supposed to do with this?"

"Kill the Toudous'." he answered grinning at the thought of them all dying. "Let me show you." and he shot the gun at one of the vampires. The vampire pulled out the syringe and scoffed at the man's attempt to kill him. Alexis look at the vampire and back at the man.

"Just wait."

Then a terrifying scream was heard and when Alexis looked back at the vampire his skin was, burning. He fell to his knees grabbing his arms as the mercury burned him and then he fell to the floor, dead.

Alexis stared at the dead vampire and looked back at the man, "What did you do?" she exclaimed

"When injected with the mercury, it immediately goes into their blood stream and starts eating away at the dead blood cells, considering that we're all dead, it fairly deadly to us." the man explained. He snapped his fingers and four large men came forward dropping four boxes onto the floor. "These all contain the mercury and guns."

"Why are you giving this to me? We don't even know each other." Alexis asked.

"Let's just say we share a common interest. I'm giving you these to help you avenge whatever you're avenging and all I ask you is to kill Akira Toudou and his clan."

"Why Akira? And what makes you think I'm going to use these?"

"My dear, did I ask questions about your revenge? No I did not. So I believe I don't have to tell you my reasons if you're not going to tell me yours. Now it's completely your decision whether you want to use this or not but just keep in mind that if you decide not to these then you won't last long and you won't get the avenge you want." And the man turned around and strode back into the darkness, "Arrivederci" (Goodbye in Italian...hint)

"Well? What are you going to do Lex?" Jin asked stepping forward examining the boxes. He didn't receive an answer and when he turned around to look up at her she was growling and biting her nail.

Edward's POV

One week. One week since I've last seen Bella. Where the hell is she? Why haven't I seen her let alone smell her for a week? I've look around this place and she's nowhere to be seen and I haven't seen that other person with her either.

"Edward your emotions are driving me to the damn wall! Either you calm the hell down or I'll throw you through the roof!" Jasper shouted at his brother.

"Edward please calm down. I know you're wondering where Isabella is but there's nothing we can do." Esme reassured.

"Esme you don't get it! For almost fourteen years I thought she was dead! Now that I know she's alive what makes you think I want to be apart from her for a second!" I exclaimed at my mother who stared at with such sad eyes.

"I think you've forgotten something Edward, she wants nothing to do with you. I wouldn't be surprise if she's avoiding you now" Rosalie added walking into the room with Emmett. I growled at her furiously and appeared in front of her in an instant. Emmett grabbed my shoulder and I looked at her dead in the eyes.

"I dare you to say that again Rosalie. And see what happens next" I threatened

"Then see what I'll do too Edward" Emmett responded just as deadly.

"Edward! Rosalie! Emmett! Stop it this instant!" Carlisle scolded walking into the room with Kaname beside him. Instantly I felt a double shot of calmness flow through me. I back away from my annoying sister and resumed my spot beside Esme. She wrapped her arm around my shoulder and rubbed my arm.

What if Rose was right? It's pretty obvious that Bella doesn't want to see me or talk to me because of what happen the last time but would she really avoid me?

"Is something the matter?" The guard asked looking around the room obviously feeling the tension in the air.

"Oh nothing, just the usual. Edward freaking out where Be-Hitomi is." Alice answered looking at Jasper who is indeed, going to blow his top.

Kaname chuckled and sat down beside Jasper to make him somewhat better, "If you prefer to call her Bella, Alice-san, then I won't object. You're used to calling her that, are you not?"

"It's her name. There's nothing getting used to." I cut in. "That's her name and nothing's going to change that."

"As right as you are Edward-san, that is her name, in America. But she changed her name when she came to Japan so I'm afraid you have nothing to argue about." he shot back calmly.

"But her na-"

"Edward stop it now." Carlisle cut me off giving me a stern look. _Either way there both her names. Give it a rest now or you're going to kill Jasper with you emotions._

I nodded and dropped the subject. I mouthed a 'sorry' to Jaz and Rose.

"Now that we're on the topic of Hitomi, if you're wondering where she is then why don't you ask Akira-sama?" Kaname suggested. Would he really know where she is?

"Can I?"

"I don't see why not. You're our guests" I nodded and stood up and followed him out the door. Before I walked out I heard in everyone's mind to be careful and I nodded my head at them and left.

Bella's POV-A Week Pior-

I watched as the elevators closed and lead me down into the lab Maria works in. I stepped out and was approached by two of the guards of the lab and because of their height, they looked down on me. I find it rather annoying considering these two are so incredibly cocky.

"Password?" one asked me.

"Bella" I answered. They both moved aside and allowed me access. As I walked past them one of them whistled at me. I hope he realizes that if Van was here he'd probably rip his head off, oh well. I walked through the doors and immediately noticed Maria and Akira.

"Akira-sama, Maria" I greeted bowing my head in respect, "You called for me Akira-sama?"

"Have you hunted yet Hitomi?" he asked me still keeping his eyes on Maria.

"No I have not. Why?"

"Van's done with his assignment and will be back tomorrow. How do you feel about doing the test tomorrow?"

"I'm fine with it master. If you feel that you want to do it now then I have no objections."

"Akira I honestly think you should let Hitomi rest longer it's only been what? A day since she's rested" Maria complained.

"Maria I'm honestly fine. You don't have to worry about me. I can't get affected by the substance compared to other people."

"That's why I'm worried! I know you can't get affected but what if this time you do? Or worst even, die? Think of how everyone will feel, Van, Lina, Ed-"

"Maria." Akira stopped her before she could finish that word. And good thing he did too. Just because he happens to be in the same place it doesn't mean he has to be involved in my life again.

I walked over to Maria and placed my hand on her shoulder, "I'll be fine Maria and if I am wrong then you can take it all out on me, deal?"

She pouted and nodded yes. I looked back at Akira-sama who was now fine that Maria was fine.

"Hitomi, just know that I'm not pushing you into doing this but-"

"You really want to know how far we can go with the experiment, right." I continued. He looked back at Maria who was still not pleased.

"How much will I take this time?" I asked walking over to the medical chair and sitting down.

"10 mg?"

"You sure you don't want to add some more?"

"Yes Hitomi, we're taking this slowly. Just because you can't be affected by this substance doesn't mean we're going give one big shot to see if it will work. We're taking it slowly. Recording what happens, understood?"

"Hai, Akira-sama" I then rolled up my sleeve and watched as Maria brought out a syringe filled with a bright red substance.

"Are you ready?" She asked me one last time before she injected me. I nodded once and she inserted the needle in my arm. Everything started to darken and the voices slowly faded into silence.

Normal POV-Present-

"It's been a week Akira. Shouldn't they be back by now?" Maria stressed at her partner and fellow friend Akira. She was sitting on the corner of his desk as he continued working on his paper work.

"Patience Maria. If something had happen then I'm sure Van would of called by now. And they're not doing anything dangerous, it's just a test." Akira sighed taking off his half-moon spectacles.

**Somewhere In Tokyo**

"Shouldn't we be heading back around now Hitomi?" A very worried and cautious Van asked his girlfriend, who is staring out the window of their temporary apartment.

"what's a few minutes?" she replied

" Few minutes? Try few hours Hitomi." She looked at her partner in disbelief and looked over at the clock and it read three o'clock. _Wow. He wasn't kidding. _Hitomi thought rising from her seat.

"Let's go then" she said picking up her bag.

"Wait, wait." Van paused grabbing her arm, "Is this what you want?" he asked letting himself melt in her chocolate brown orbs.

"Truthfully, no, this isn't what I want. But, we really should get going before Maria sends every available agent to find us." And she led him out the door and toward their two motorcycles.

Bella's POV

After a long day of driving, we stopped at a motel for the night cause if we didn't I probably would of passed out. I walked into the rusty looking room and examined the place before I go to sleep. Typical really, that curtains are the same as the bed. Bed not so appealing to sleep on and paintings so horrid it blends into the wallpaper.

And yet this place reminds me of the motel I was in with Alice and Jasper. When James was after me and Ed- NO! Why am I thinking of him? Damn these human emotions!

I can feel my heart aching for his touch and yet I want to run away. I should hate him not yearn for his touch. Why must these painful memories come back!

I fell to my knees and tears slowly trailed out. I heard the door open and in a split second I was in Van's arms and he was rubbing circles on my back.

"What's the matter Bella?" he asked me. He's never said my real name unless something was wrong.

"I don't understand Van. I shouldn't be feeling these feelings. They shouldn't be here, in me." I blurted out crying into his chest.

"Maybe it's just because you're human again it's in effect."

"I want it gone Van! I hate it!" I screamed into his arms.

Of course he wouldn't say anything. What could he say? Thats what I love about Van. No matter how many times we go through this he just holds me in his arms and lets me cry it out.

I then woke up and notice that it was morning. I feel so disoriented and really sweaty. I looked around the room and figured that Van went out to get food or something. I walked into the motel bathroom and cringed at the smell of bleach. I turned on the hot water and let it warm up. I looked at myself in the mirror and stared at my human my brown eyes. I can't say I miss them but people always say they do.

I walked into the shower and gasped at the feeling of the hot water hitting my skin. I stood there for a while and thought of my behavior last night. I'm so selfish. Everytime I do this I never stop and consider Van feelings. I turned off the shower once the hot water was getting cold an wrapped the towel around my body and walked out.

There sitting on the bed Van eyed my head to toe and smirked. He had such a playful look on his face and his golden eyes glistened in the light. I walked over to him and sat on his lap.

"I'm sorry for last night. I-" and before I could finish he shut me up by kissing me very, very passionately.

He pulled away and I could feel the heat rush up to my cheeks. He smiled at me and I rested my head on his shoulder, still in a towel. I inhaled his sweet scent and relaxed completely in his arms.

"I don't want you to apologize. Even though I don't understand your situation I can be there to comfort you. Bella I love you and know that you can always talk to me." Van said to me as he gently squeezed me in a hug.

"I love you too Van. You're the best you know that." I smiled and lifted my head and pecked him on the lips.

"Yeah I know. Now let's get out of here before I lose the title of being the best." He hinted downward and I immediately stood up and went to change.

We set out for Hokkaido and this time we kept driving through the night.

Normal POV

Edward burst through Akira's office and immediately four guards surrounded him. Akira stood up, walked over to his guards and gave them the okay to resume their positions.

"Next time I prefer you to knock, for your own safety Edward." he said sitting down in his leather chair.

"Where the hell is Bella?" Edward demanded.

"Edward I do not appreciate you using that type of tone with me."

"I want you to answer my question Akira or else I'll-"

"Akira! They're back!" Maria shouted jumping into the room joyfully. She stopped right at the door and noticed the smashed door and an angry Edward. "Edward? What is going on?" she asked.

"Edward here seems to be taking his anger out on me for not telling him where Hitomi is." Akira answered smiling at her.

"Ah I see. Did you have to break the door to find out Edward?"

"Maria, please tell me where Bella is. I need to know." he begged.

"And what makes you think you _have _to know?" Bella said walking into the room holding Van's hand.

Edward whipped his around and froze.

Edward's POV

"Bella?" I asked eyeing her from head to toe.

"What Edward?" she answered. I stared into her eyes and gasped. Was she wearing contacts? Her scent is so different, she smells _human_.

"That's because I am Edward." she answered my thought. "Temporarily"

I cautiously stepped forward and reached out to touch her. Human? I hate to believe it but I think what she's saying is true. I can smell her scent so much clearer now. That faint blush she always had been there. And her eyes god, her eye colour was there.

I can feel the heat of her skin against my fingers. Before I could do anything else I was pulled away by that vile excuse for a man. Let alone a vampire.

"I think that's enough examination" he growled at me. Who does he think he is?

"Bella how? When?" I was loss for words. I swear she was a vampire a week ago. She peered over my shoulder and looked at Akira and Maria.

Maria looked up at Akira and they both exchanged the same expressions. Akira sighed and nodded his head in approval.

"Alright then, Edward follow me." Bella said to me and I immediately obliged. She was slightly pulled back by her 'partner'.

"Its fine, Maria will be with us." She reassured him. Then he pulled her up to his height and kissed her. Damn how I want to rip her away from him. I can't help but feel the jealously rising in me.

Maria patted my shoulder and what seemed like a pity smile. _Just leave it be for now Edward._ I read in her mind.

Bella and Maria both led my down the hallway and into the elevator.

"Edward before we take you down, you have to promise that no one will know about this. Not even your family members. It's important that you keep this secret because it can not only endanger our lives but Bella's too." Maria said to me. I glanced at Bella. She seemed as if she didn't care at all.

"Bella what's going on?"

Normal POV

"You'll just have to wait till we get to the lab Edward. It's too dangerous to tell you here." Bella responded.

The elevator doors open and both women stepped out in front of Edward and proceeded toward two large steel doors. The women stopped in front of the doors and were greeted by two large men.

"Password ladies?" One of the guards asked.

"Mamoru (Protect)" Maria answered in a bleak tone.

"Bella" Bella answered also.

Both men looked at each other and nodded. "What about him?" The other asked.

"He's under Akira's protection." Maria responded in a harsh tone. They both took a side step and the large steel doors opened.

All three vampires stepped through the doors and Edward carefully eyed every inch of the lab. From left to right there were chemicals and testing going on.

"What _is_ this place?" Edward asked stunned at all the equipment and scientists around the place.

"This is our lab. The only people that know of this place are the guards, Akira and the staff that work here. And of course you too Edward" Maria began her explanation, "Here we do different experiments with a 'substance' that deals with us vampires becoming human, even if it's only for five minutes."

"What kind of substance are you talking about Maria?" Edward asked staring at the red liquid. Maria picked up the vile filled with the red liquid and swirled it around.

"This here is an organic compound developed by a noble bloodline from a local plant. Akira was particularly friendly with this bloodline and one of the members shared this compound with him."

Edward stood in silence allowing this entire information sink in before he could respond. Then that means, even for a short amount of time, someone could be human again.

"The thing is Edward," Maria said putting back the red liquid into a freezer save, "you can't tell anyone about what I just told you."

"Why? This is a great discovery. You could be accomplishing the greatest things that we vampires cannot do."

"That's exactly the reason," Bella cut in, "You may think that this is a miracle but if others-namely the Volturi- got a hold of this, then they could use it as a weapon instead of a cure."

"The substance also has some, side effects" Maria sighed looking down to the floor.

"Side effects?"

"Well you see," Maria started fidgeting around with other objects, " Some haven't really reacted well to it and some have, you know."

"Died" Bella finished staring at him in a serious expression.

-**End of Chapter-**

**SilverCrossesBurningRoses- **I think you all know what this comment will be about. How long has it been? A year since I last updated? Yes, it has. Yes I am to blame for this but I have a perfect reason and majority of you will all agree. School. You can't escape from it. Between balancing work and school I had no time whatsoever to complete any chapters. As I was roaming through my file folders I forgot that I had finished this chapter.

So BEAR WITH ME as I complete the other chapters. Depending on how much time I have to work on chapter 10 and work at my part-time jobs I will update asap. Please have patience with me.

**Please review, I know I say constructive criticism but mind that people have feelings and some reviews are plain rude.**


End file.
